Digimon: Digital Weaponize
by Rockrhino
Summary: Five cousin's left alone at their home one of them found a Digi-egg then it turned out to be six Digi-eggs and then they were brought to the digital world to save both worlds
1. Chapter 1 the eggs

-DESA PINGGIRAN PUTRA,DOWNSTAIR PLAYGROUND,HUMAN WORLD-

on a small cliff was a curly black haired 13-year old psychic boy named Ridzwan Haqim was standing on a small cliff, he was looking down on the playground, He was wearing a white shirt, a sleeveless hoody and a dark green cargo pants with a green belt.

Like usually no one even ghost aren't here….man I'm so lonely" the hooded boy said. I better get going" Ridzwan said seeing big dark clouds gathering, he put on his hoody and walk up some stairs to the roadside, before he crossed the road he look left and right first with his hands in his pockets, he ran to the other side

-DESA PINGGIRAN PUTRA,UPSTAIRS,RESIDENTSIAL,HUMAN WORLD-

walk up some more stairs but then he saw a portal that dropped an egg then the portal closes.

Oh no" Ridzwan said as he ran to get the falling egg until he was under the falling egg the he put his hands in the air to catch it. Hopefully it won't make my hand get bruised or broken!" the hooded boy said to himself as the egg was fell on his hand,

he felt a little burn on his palms. Ouch ouch! Hot hot hot!" he said then he relieses something. Wait a minute….. THIS IS A DIGI-EGG!" Ridzwan said as he recognize the egg markings. That explains a lot like that portal" the hooded boy said as he walk to his bungalow house that was nearby,

-DESA PINGGIRAN PUTRA,RIDZWAN'S BUNGALOW,HUMAN WORLD

opening the gate and closed it as he was walking a orange cat named edsheeran greeted him through his garage and three kittens also greeted him and meowed loudly. PEPPER,TOFFE,KOFFI THIS IS NOT FOOD" he shouted to his 3 kittens,

walking up on two stair steps then put the egg in the pocket that fit the egg and knocked on the door, a brown haired little 5-year old he was wearing a blue shirt and a brown pants,boy answered the door he smiled to see his cousin. Abang iwan your home!"the little boy said.

Ya now can you give me the keys to the metal grate. Ridzwan ask as Zayn grabs the key for the grate on the piano in front of the door and gives it to Ridzwan. thank you" the hooded boy said as he unlocks the metal grate and gets in the house and pulls down his hoody and sees in the living room on a glass table to see five digi-eggs two blue ones ,a green one, a red one and a purple one.

ummm..Zayn what are those" he ask his cousin. Telur dinosaur lah abang iwan (its dinosaur eggs abang iwan)" Zayn answered but Ridzwan didn't agree because dinosaur eggs didn't have colours and dinosaur eggs are smashed or fossilized, a black haired 13-year old boy named islah holding his iPhone, he wore a black sport shirt with green lines, number 10 on his chest and blue jeans came out of the curtains from right side of the glass table. A lah nape tak dapat internet (oh man why can't I get internet)" Islah said and right then the whole house blackout Zayn and Ridzwan shouted as they were scared of the dark,

knowing there was a power box Ridzwan walked to a taller and longer glass table behind it a wall and was tall enough to reached the power box and open it and tried to turn on the power back on but it was still off.

_i know digimon causes electric problem but these were digi-eggs whats going on are they going to hatch or is this different digimon logic hmm" _He thought then he heard his two girl cousins screams as they came running out a room in a hall behind him,

a Black haired 12-year old girl named Myra running was wearing blue jeans, white shirt and small blue jacket the other girl was 11 named Dina she wore a green shirt and brown jeans and a muslim scarf (hijab), they went straight to the eggs where they were, a lot of cracking sounds were heard. the eggs are hatching!"said Myra then the lights went back on. huh that's weird" Ridzwan said, Zayn, Myra, Dina were at the eggs when they hatch islah had fell down because they pushed him down out of there way but put his iphone on his chest to protect it,the eggs revealed five baby digimon a moonmon,sunmon,two chibomon and leafmon then in Ridzwan's pocket started to shake he took the egg which is now an cracked egg and in the pocket pop out a poyomon.

what are these?!" myra asked. It's a baby dinosaur lah kakak" zayn answered. Its not a dinosaur zayn there baby monster" myra their not…."Ridzwan said, everyone stared at Ridzwan expecting an answer. their….digimon" he said, Ridzwan as he widened his eyes

**...TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2 the digital start

CHAPTER 2 THE DIGITAL WORLD

-DESA PINGGIRAN PUTRA,RIDZWAN'S BUNGALOW,HUMAN WORLD-

It started raining and some thunders could be heard, zayn brought a bowl of food to the five digimon Macam mana awak tahu ni digimon (how do you know this is a digimon)"Dina ask. Saya expert dengan digimon (I'm an expert about digimon)"Ridzwan answered, islah huffed. Berlagak (show off)"islah said Ridzwan ingnored his cousin.

So can you Identify them" Myra asked, Ridzwan nodded. red one is sunmon, purple one is moonmon, green one is leafmon, the two blue ones are chibomon and this white one is poyomon" Ridzwan answered holding up poyomon, all the sudden someone knocked the door which caused all the digimon to jump on the nearest human Ridzwan walked to a window around the entrance.

F.B.I don't worry we are just investigating around the state just wanted an interview" an F.B.I agent said, Ridzwan didn't understand why they were plus he didn't trust Americans but still he let them in, the agent saw the digimons eating. What are those" the F.B.I agent ask. These are digimon" myra answered, Ridzwan just remember that digimon should be a secret.

Oh is it" the agent said as he throwed an metal net at the digimon. OI! lepas kan mereka (hey! Let them go)"islah shouted,the F.B.I took out his Taser.

No, we came here to destroy all digimon that came to the human world"the F.B.I agent explained everyone except Ridzwan tried to take the net off Ridzwan was angry. You come to our house to capture innocent creatures that committed no crime" Ridzwan said in anger.

'innocent' they're kind has attacked us" the agent protested, Ridzwan clenched his hand but then a portal was opened inside the house, everyone look at it and covered there faces. Digidestined" the agent groaned putting back the Taser and grab his pistol, a person with a ninja suit jumped out the portal with a falcomon. are you the new digidestined" the ninja ask, Ridzwan seems to recognized the voice.

No I don't think so" Myra answered, then the egg shards turn to five digivice, they had a bean-shaped in the middle and on the right and left of it had springs and a pocket same with the bottom right and left. Stand back I will get them free **Wing Blade"**falcomon said as he attacked the metal net and turned it to pieces,as they were freed the six digimon brought a digivice to the humans, sunmon gave Myra one and it turned red, moonmon gave Dina one and it turned purple, chibomon gave islah one and it turned blue, leafmon and chibomon gave zayn one and it turned green and blue, poyomon gave Ridzwan one and it turned yellow, after they gave the digivices a big light engulfed them.

**Sunmon Digivolve To Coronamon!, Moonmon Digivolve To Lunamon!, Chibomon Digivolve To Demiveemon!, Leafmon...Chibomon Digivolve to Minomon!...Demiveemon!, Poyomon Digivolve To Tokomon!.**The light disappeared and the digimon before had Digivolved. Woah" Myra said in awe same with everyone except for Ridzwan. Come on we don't got all morning" the ninja said. Your not going anywhere" the agent said as he shot a bullet. Oh no you don't" The ninja said as he throw two kunai one at the bullet and another at the gun which made him drop the gun. Awak pergi dulu (you guys go first)" Ridzwan said. Allahuakhbar" Islah shouted as he jumped into the portal. Ah!" Dina shouted as she jumped in the portal. Ok 1..2..3 geronimo!" Myra counted and shouted with zayn as they jumped in the portal. Woohoo!" Ridzwan shouted as he jumped in the portal the ninja back flipped with falcomon into the portal

then the portal closed, the agent sighed and walked out the door, then the one cat and the three kittens came in and the cat closed the door shut.

**...TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3 the attack

-Emperor Mountain, Virus Empire, Chaos Castle, digital world-

A dark castle surrounded by walls and on the walls are Cannonbeemon, blackMetalgreymon and a commandramon and on the gate two Minotarumon guards it and inside the castle a giant room and some doors to other rooms, their were 6 mega Digimon a daemon, malomyotismon, beelzemon, diaboromon, belphemon and quartzmon.

I feel there is five more digidestined" Quartzmon said. WHAT!" Daemon said being surprised. Even better than two I can have more fun" beelzemon said. But we need to plan on attacking them and the Vaccine empire same with the X empire" malomyotismon commented. I know we should use the four platoons of Armormon and wendigomon or devimon and machinedramon hiding in at the empires areas" Daemon planned. Lets go for the both plans eh guys it's a very good idea….oh ya add the arukadhimon and the dark digidestined" beelzemon agreed, malomyotismon nodded, belphemon and diaboromon paused for a moment and then also nodded.

We agree but in the fighting leave us out except for emergency, Me and diaboromon will focus on plan: finishing blow" Belphemon said. Got it big guy" beelzemon said as beelzemon, malomyotismon and daemon went out the castle while belphemon and diaboromon went to a room with two tanks with two digimon silhouettes in them.

-Peaceful forest, Vaccine Republic, Vaccine wall, Digital world-

Four gargomon and the ninja with falcomon were escorting Ridzwan, Islah, Zayn, Dina, Myra and their digimon then an apemon spotted them on the wall. **OPEN THE GATE!"**the apemon said as flamedramon nodded and pulled a lever that open the gate, Ridzwan saw the wall. Well this wall seen better days" Ridzwan said. Ya but they regenerate in two days" A gargomon said. But they can be overwhelmed so don't get to comfortable" Another gargomon mentioned.

-Peaceful forest, Vaccine Republic, The great tree, Digital world-

As they enter the gate closed behind them Zayn jumped a little. Woah" everyone except the ninja, falcomon and the gargomons said in awe seeing the giant tree that had little lights in the stem. That's what me and the other digidestined did" The ninja said. Wait what? How many digidestined are they're well before us?" Myra asked.

Their were two, me and my friend" The ninja answered as they passed some terriermon and digimon markets Zayn, minomon, demiveemon, Islah, demiveemon saw a stall selling goreng pisang (fried banana) they drooled as they passed it the ninja saw them. Jangan risau nanti kita makan (don't worry we'll eat later)" The ninja said as they pouted because they wanted to eat now.

Ok here we are here, now I need the oldest here" the ninja asked everyone point at Ridzwan . Ok Ridzwan follow me" The ninja said as he, Ridzwan and tokomon went into the tree entrance but falcomon stayed with the rest. Come on now lets get some food" Falcomon said. YEAH!" everyone said as they followed falcomon to the food

-Peaceful forest, Vaccine Republic, Vaccine Wall, Digital world-

An Flamedramon was on watch but bored. Why can't we get some action here" The Flamedramon said an apemon put his hand on flamedramon's shoulder. Don't worry maybe you'll get recon or patrol duty tomorrow" Apemon said, flamedramon smirked but then an attack hit the wall the two digimon take cover.

We are under attack tell Rizegreymon one shot"Apemon ordered. Why one shot?!" flamedramon ask. Just do it!" apemon shouted flamedramon nodded and ran to a small tower he ran inside it a Rizegreymon was sitting down ontop of him was a giant hole. Flamedramon nice to see you I heard an explosion whats going on" Rizegreymon asked flamedramon was panting after running.

Uh there was….an attack….apemon said to tell you….one shot" Flamedramon, Rizegreymon had widened his eyes and nodded then he point his gun in a hole on top of him. **TRIDENT REVOLVER!"** Rizegreymon shot as a help flare. Go to the top of this tower you could see who is attacking and if backup is coming" Rizegreymon said Flamedramon nodded and walk up some stairs and got to the top and looked around he saw some gargomon and the apemon from earlier protecting the wall and he saw the enemy it was wendigomon, armormon and machinedramon attacking.

This is an attack we might not live through"flamedramon said being afraid of the army of virus digimon.

**…TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4 the surprise

Peaceful Forest, Vaccine Republic, Front Vaccine Wall, Digital World-

GARGOMONS LINE UP!" Apemon ordered as the remaining digimon on the wall lined up. Reinforcement will be coming but that's not gonna stop them, now **ATTACK**" Apemon speeches as the Gargomon cheered but quickly covered as an attack hit the wall. But sir their is 3 machinedramon those things are impossible to penetrate" a gargomon said as he saw 3 machinedramon. Nothing is impossible now le…oh no" Apemon couldn't finish his sentence as he saw a dark digidestined next to him a commandramon and an impmon they were on a machinedramon's shoulder. Fire at every wave of enemies that comes until even when reinforcement comes keep firing" Apemon ordered. Roger, **GARGO PELLETS!**" all the Gargomons answered as they attack the running digimon that are heading for the gate, Apemon jumped down and a light engulfed him.

**APEMON DIGIVOLVE TO GOKUWMON**

The light disappeared and revealed Gokuwmon, he charged forwards he leapt into the air.** SOMERSAULT CLOUD!**" he said as he somersault into the air. **SUPER-ELECTRIFIED LIGHTNING CLOUD!**" Gokuwmon attacked as the attack hit the ground it hit a wave of Assaultmon, All the Assaultmon that got hit burst into data and then Gokuwmon dropped down to the ground crouching on the ground and look at the rest of the virus digimon platoon he growled a little. This will be more harder then I thought" Gokuwmon said as he jumped back on the wall.

Next wave I fight with you" flamedramon said, Gokuwmon nodded and three gargomons also ask the same question Gokuwmon smiled and nodded the three cheered but quickly get cover when an attack hit the wall.

-Peaceful Forest, Vaccine Republic, Front Vaccine Wall, Virus platoon, Digital World-

The dark digidestined who was wearing gothic clothes and a hood stood on a Machinedramon's Shoulder, it was waiting for the dark digidestineds masa untuk virus menang (it is time for the virus to win)" He said. Machinedramon tembak pokok besar tu (Machinedramon shot at that tree)" He ordered as Machinedramon tried to find the tree and try to find a way to answered back. Ye sir (yes sir),** GIGA CANNON**" Machinedramon answered as he shot his attack at the tree but only to shake it only.

Urh masa dah cooldown tembak pokok tu sampai jatuh! (urh when its cool downed fire again until it falls down!)" he ordered as machinedramon nodded, he sigh and took his black digivice. Impmon, Commandramon" he said the two looked at him. **DIGIVOLVE KE JUARA** (**DIGIVOLVE TO CHAMPION**)" he said as he held up a black bracelet which had a dark smoke from the bracelet. **BRACELET OF CHAOS ACTIVATE**"He said as the two digimon were engulfed by a dark aura

**IMPMON DIGIVOLVE TO ICEDEVIMON **

**COMMANDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO SEALSDRAMON**

The dark aura disappeared revealing two champion level virus digimon. Bagus sekarang saya pulak (Good now my turn), **DIGITAL WEAPONIZE!"** he said as a gigastick lance hologram showed from the digivice, he swiped his digivice at the sametime hold down the button and the gigastick was made out of thin air and went straight in into his arm turning his arm into a lance he smiled and signal the two digimon to follow him.

-Peaceful Forest, Vaccine Republic, The Great Tree, Digital World-

While they were walking up the steps tokomon struggles to get up the steps but then a large thud hit the tree it shook everyone who was in the tree and made tokomon mad cause he fell 5 steps down. Woah what was that" Ridzwan said as he tried to find tokomon and saw him down the five steps and go down to get him, the ninja looked out the window and saw the flare from Rizegreymon. We are under attack" the ninja ran to a telephone booth and said.

**SEND REINFORCEMENT TO FRONT GATE VIRUS PLATOON ARE ATTACKING THE TREE AND THE GATE ALL PTERAMON GO AND DEFEND, WHILE RAPIDMON I NEED 5 RAPIDMON THERE**" The ninja planned as a lot of pteramon can be Flying fast and seen shooting the attacks hitting the tree and 5 rapidmon are flying to the gate, the ninja grab his digivice and put it against his ear like a phone.

Falcomon I need your help" the ninja asked. Ok *chewing* I will be there wait a moment *chewing*" falcomon said as he was stuffing his face with food. FALCOMON! NOW!" The ninja said it scared falcomon and he quickly came to him. Wow that was quick" Ridzwan said being surprised how fast falcomon got there quick. It hap… it happens" falcomon replied while panting.

Digivolve to crowmon now" The ninja said. No lets do it in a hangar he might brake the stairs" Ridzwan commented while holding a tired tokomon but then the ninja took off his ninja mask and revealed a black haired and a familiar face to Ridzwan.

Trust me" the ninja said, Ridzwan being in shock and dropped tokomon. Adhwa..is that you" Ridzwan said in shock. Yup" Adhwa said. Sorry to ruin the moment and reunion but if you didn't remember **WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!**" Falcomon pointed out then they snapped out and Ridzwan quickly remembered he dropped tokomon then pick him up again but tokomon was angry and bite Ridzwan's nose. AHHH IT HURTS I'M SO SORRY" Ridzwan said. OK I forgive you" tokomon said as he stop bitting his nose and dropped on his arm but Ridzwan's nose was red.

Ok everyone ready and stopped being bit ok** BRACELET OF STEALTH ACTIVATE!**" Adhwa said as he held up a purple coloured bracelet in the air which a bright purple light shined.

**FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ….PECKMON DIGIVOLVE TO….CROWMON!**

Get on guys this should be fun" crowmon asked as Adhwa, Ridzwan and tokomon got on crowmon, crowmon got ready to run out the window Ridzwan closed and guard his eyes but when crowmon flew through the window but it doesn't brake he just went through it . Woo hoo" Adhwa said as he put his arms up in the air and Ridzwan open his eyes to see that he is in the air and saw the battle on the ground. I'm confident nothing could go wrong…could it I don't know" Ridzwan said as he looked at tokomon

**...TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5 the victory

-Peaceful Forest, Vaccine Republic, Front Vaccine wall, Digital World-

There was only one gargomon left on the one While a golemon was punching the gate, the gate was almost broken. Flamedramon go to the gate attack that golemon now" Gokuwmon ordered. will you be ok?" Flamedramon ask. I'm an ultimate I'll be fine plus I got some Gargomon here" Gokuwmon replied.

Ok got it" Flamedramon said as he flew to Golemon, Right before he punch the gate again Flamedramon attacked.** FIRE ROCKET!**" Flamedramon attack but then. **ROCK PUNCH!**" Golemon attacked Flamedramon he then crashed on the ground but quickly recovered. **SULFUR PLUME" **Golemon attacked as flamedramon widened his eyes but before the attack hit him.** PYSCHIC WAVE**" a shadramon Attacked Golemon's sulfur plume.

You ok" The shadramon asked as Flamedramon smirked. It about time you came" Flamedramon replied shadramon just smiled then golemon roared they both looked at it. Lets try that combo move we practiced" Flamedramon suggested. Aye let's do it" Shadramon answered in a scottish tone as they both made they're bodys into fire.** FIRE BUSTER"** they said in unison as they attack golemon, Golemon staggered backwards but recovered quickly. His still standing" Flamedramon said. Lets try combo two" Shadramon said flamedramon nodded. **FLAME WAVE**" they said in unison as they attacked Golemon but then golemon attacked also. **SULFUR PLUME**" Golemon attacked but the two digimon's attacks were stronger and destroys the attack and the digimon bursts into data, Flamedramon and Shadramon hi fived but behind them were a bunch of wendigomon and armormon.

Oh no" Shadramon said as he was intimidated but Flamedramon smiled. Get ready to fight" Flamedramon said as he turn his hand into flames but before he could attack...**RAPID FIRE!**" a rapidmon attacked the virus digimon that bursts into data. Thanks rapidmon" Shadramon and flamedramon said. Your welcome it would be a big help if you guys and my squad attack those machinedramon" Rapidmon asked shadramon and flamedramon nodded as they fly with rapidmon to his squad.

Rapidmon 3 here sorry for delay got 2 more soldier here over" rapidmon 3 said over his radio. Rapidmon 1 here Good we need the help we can get who are they over" rapidmon 1 said asked the radio. They are shadramon and flamedramon over" Rapidmon replied. Rapidmon 2 here that's even Better Rapidmon 3 they are armored digimon and they've been learning combo moves and you know i heard that combo moves could even destroy burst modes" Rapidmon 2 explained as rapidmon 3, but then a crowmon from above join them. Hey guys whats the situation" Adhwa asked. The champion levels are still coming for the gate and the 3 machinedramon are still firing to the tree" Rapidmon replied.

Ok here is the plan we keep flying until we can get close then force their mouth to open and when they open their big mouth keep firing until they get destroyed" Adhwa planned. Sir what if the champion digimon shoot us" Shadramon commented. Shoot them back me and this digidestined will attack the ground digimon but while we fall cover us and after we hit the ground crowmon's in charges of the air attack" Adhwa planned also.

YES SIR" all the flying digimon replied as Adhwa, Ridzwan and tokomon jumped off crowmon surrounding them rapidmon, shadramon, flamedramon and crowmon protecting them while they fall. YOU REALLY THINK THIS A REALLY GOOD IDEA HUH?!" Ridzwan shouted. DON'T WORRY" Adhwa said as he watched tokomon, Tokomon was terrified.** BUBBLE BLOW!**" Tokomon said as he blow some bubbles. WE COULD USE THE BUBBLES TO BREAK OUR FALL" Adhwa shouted. THAT'S BRILLIANT HOW COME I DIDN'T COME UP WITH THAT" Ridzwan shouted then few attacks was being shot up.** KOKO CRUSHER!**" a few wendigomon attacked. DON'T LET IT HIT THE BUBBLES" Adhwa ordered as flamedramon turn his hands into fire. **FLAME FIST**" Flamedramon attacked shot the attacks from the wendigomon, Before they could shoot again they were already on the ground and the flying digimon went to attack the machinedramons, Adhwa took his digivice Ridzwan did the same tokomon was ready to fight. First lesson in fighting as a digidestined is **DIGITAL WEAPONIZE!**" Adhwa said as a hologram of a sword is shown from his digivice Ridzwan was In awe, Adhwa hold down the button on the digivice and made a line in the air. **RAVEN KING!**" Adhwa said as a sword appeared in the air where he made the line he quickly grab his sword. Now hurry your turn, Do what I did" Adhwa told him as he saw a group of armormon and wendigomon, Ridzwan took in a deep breath.** DIGITAL WEAPONIZE!**" Ridzwan said as a hologram of two gauntlets, the two gauntlets had metal knuckles on both of them, Ridzwan recognize the gloves then he hold down the button on his digivice then he made gauntlets-shaped in the air.** ANGEMON'S GAUNTLETS**" Ridzwan said as the gauntlets-shaped in the air turn into real gauntlets then automatically went into Ridzwan's hands it gave him a little shock but then the gauntlets made yellow coloured flames. Woah…..ya I'm ready to fight now" Ridzwan said as he punched an incoming armormon in the leg causing it to trip over but it got up then Ridzwan jumped and uppercutted the armormon then it burst into Data and turn into a digi-egg, Adhwa closed his eyes while a group of wendigomon was charging at him then when their close enough Adhwa slashed every one of them and they turn into digi-eggs, tokomon was attacked by a Wendigomon but quickly dodges the Champion digimon's attacks and ran up its arm and bites its face which caused wendigomon to run around panicking but got tired quickly and fell and tokomon lets go of his bite and keeps blowing bubbles until Wendigomon bursts into data, Ridzwan was surprised but then a sudden light engulfed him.

**TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…PATAMON!**

The light disappeared and revealed a patamon, Ridzwan smiled seeing his favorite digimon then Adhwa, Ridzwan and patamon saw a lot of data in the air behind them and quickly revealed it was Gokuwmon and the three Gargomon. Sir you need help" Gokuwmon asked. Yup we need to attack these digimon so they can't get over the wall and to buy some time for the flying digimon to attack the Machinedramons" Adhwa explained but then they notice they were surrounded and started fighting again.

Rapidmons listen we need to open the machinedramon's mouth aim for the button at the end of the jaw line and when their open shadramon and flamedramon will go in their and hit the digicore from inside" Crowmon said as shadramon and flamedramon shivered at the thought that they were going inside of a Giant digimon. I know I wanted some action but just SOME action" Flamedramon complained as shadramon laughed a little as the Rapidmons agreed and flew fast towards Machinedramon but one over shot and quickly stop and go back, they were flying around a Machinedramons head, Machinedramon was in stationary mode it can't move it legs and claws so they thought it was easy.

Hit the button at the end of his jaw line!** HOMING MISSILE**" Rapidmon 1 said as he attack the button on the side of the face and the button was destroyed which made his mouth sideways. Its so simple a rookie coul…ah!" Rapidmon 4 said as machinedramon bit the Rapidmon and bursts into data and a digi-egg the other Rapidmon were terrified except for Rapidmon 1. Well lessoned learned never get close to the mouth of a giant Machinedramon" Rapidmon 5 said writing down on a note. Keep firing don't be scared" Rapidmon 1 said as he grab the digi-egg and Rapidmon 3 was aiming on the last button. FOR THE REPUBLIC!" Rapidmon shouted as he shot the last Button, The button got destroyed and flamedramon got fired up. Now my turn.** FIRE ROCKET!**" Flamedramon said as he Attack while smiling, he went inside as he navigated through. This is weird it's a machine and its insides stinks" Flamedramon said as he saw the giant digicore. That's one large digicore" Flamedramon said as he charge through it and it got destroyed and he went back out the mouth. Good thing I didn't go through the butt who knows whats in there" Flamedramon said as machinedramon bursts into data then turned into a digi-egg then they moved on to the second one.

**HOMING MISSILE"** Two Rapidmon said as they shot the both buttons which made the mouth open then shadramon got in. Flamedramon was right it stinks here….. And that the digicore is large" Shadramon said as he saw the digicore.** PSYCHIC WAVE!" **shadramon said as he attacked the digicore which exploded and shadramon flew out the mouth, Machinedramon bursts into data then turned into a digi-egg. Ok Rapidmons get back to base while you do fire down your missile onto the virus digimon helping the digidestined and digimon soldier we will take care of the last Machinedramon" Crowmon ordered as they nodded they went back shooting the ground and carrying the digi-egg, then they flew to back to base. **SAVAGE EMPEROR**" Crowmon said as he attacked one of the Button. **PYSCHIC WAVE**" Shadramon said as attacked the last button. Thanks for the `opening' guys" Flamedramon said as he made the bad joke he went straight in, Shadramon looked down and sweatdropped. He was infamous for bad jokes" Shadramon said as Crowmon chuckled, a loud attack could be heard from inside of Machinedramon. **FLAME FIST!**" Flamedramon said as he attacked the digicore and flew out the mouth of the machinedramon then it bursts into data then turned into a digi-egg.

The machinedramons are down send some digimon there to finish the virus platoon" A gargomon said seeing the last machinedramon gone he then open the gate behind the gate two groups of knightmons when the gate opened the knightmon charge towards the remaining virus digimon. Bring out grankuwagamon!" an armormon ordered then a Grankuwagamon came out from the ground and roared the virus digimon cheered, Adhwa, Ridzwan, Gokuwmon and the gargomons saw it but were ready for a big fight but just the knightmon stopped but then a dorugamon came and landed infront of the knightmon, the knighmon bowed down then some in a hooded figure jumped off dorugamon he then took of his cloak and hood revealed a teen 14 year old with a guilmon that had a scar on one eye and shoutmon he wore red body armor under it a leather suit and he had short black hair. Guilmon, shoutmon digivolve" He said.** BRACELET OF PEACE ACTIVATE!**" He said as he held up a crimson bracelet that made a crimson light that shot the two digimon , the two digimon were then engulf by light.

**GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GROWLMON**

**SHOUTMON DIGIVOLVE TO…OMNISHOUTMON**

The dark digidestined saw them hidden in the trees then a Herculeskabuterimon landed infront of the two champion and roared then charged towards grankuwagamon , Grankuwagamon did the same and when they collided grankuwagamon tried to cut him but Herculeskabuterimon was holding back his pincers then out of the trees sealsdramon and icedevimon the teen already saw them.** DIGITAL WEAPONIZE!**" The teen said as he holded up his crimson digivice a faint blue sword hologram could be seen he then made an Line-shape in the air. **BLUTGANG**" He said as a sword was made he grab the sword then the dark digidestined came out. We meet again" He said then he charge at the 14-year old same with his digimon, Growlmon and Omnishoutmon charge at his digimon but before he could stab him with his gigastick he blocked it with his sword

as he did Knightmon ran past them and Herculeskabuterimon broke grankuwagamon's pincer and slashed him with it and manages to cut grankuwagamon in half he bursts into data and turned into a digi-egg, Ridzwan dodge an attack from wendigomon and punched wendigomon in the face and it bursts into data and turned into a digi-egg but then he saw all the armormon and wendigomon retreat. YA you better run" a gargomon said as Ridzwan turned around to see the battle behind him when he saw the 14 year old he recognize the face. Sani…." Ridzwan said in awe seeing a very old friend then Adhwa stood beside him.

I know but you know he was the first digidestined and I was supposed to bring you to him" Adhwa said as Ridzwan look at him with a surprised look on his face, Omnishoutmonmon then slammed icedevimon to the ground." He said attacking icedevimon which made icedevimon de-digivolve to impmon, growlmon and sealsdramon were trying to hit each other but every time they tried they would miss but then growlmon grabbed sealsdramon's leg and throwed him in the air and jumped. **DRAGON SLASH**" Growlmon said as he used his elbow to hit sealsdramon in the chest which made him de-digivolve back to commandramon as he crashed into the ground growlmon de-digivolve to guilmon and omnishoutmon de-digivolve back to shoutmon and sani decided to stop the stalemate he had and slashed up and kick him in the abdomen which made him fall down and pointed his sword at him. You better leave" Sani warned as the dark digidestined stand up and raised his dark digivice and pressed the button which sucked in commadramon and impmon.

This isn't over yet" He said as he put on his dark hood and a saberdramon grab his hand that was in the air and flew away. Hey! Sani can we get a ride on dorugamon!" Adhwa shouted as him and Ridzwan ran towards them as dorugamon huffed and smiled Sani just smirked. Ok come on" Sani said as he pressed a button on his digivice that sucked in guilmon, Shoutmon and Herculeskabuterimon and waited for them

( Extra long hopefully people would like it)

**…TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6 decision and arguments

-Peaceful Forest, Vaccine Republic, The Great Tree, Digital world-

Near a giant window was an Apemon on a platform fixing the tree then a Birdramon came and drop off some plank wood on the platform then flew away the Apemon waved at the Birdramon who flew away but almost fell and grab the platform he sighed in relief.

but inside the giant window was 4 digimon stood on giant wooden columns, their was Alphamon, Owryumon, Omnimon and a terriermon with a scar on his right eye and had a wheat in his mouth, but they were a few more empty column, Infront of the 4 digimon were the three digidestined and their digimon, Ridzwan was told to close his eyes and ears.

This was an surprise they only attack us here about every month or they think they could penetrate the wall and gate" Omnimon said. Would ya care to explain Sani" The Terriermon said as Sani walked up and about say some but then Owryumon cut in.

Sorry to cut in but I had Intel that all of the zone that we had was taken all at once" Owryumon said. Maybe that explains it they hid somewhere near the zones that they can't be found by the patrol and when they got the orders they attack" Alphamon thought. But I think before they got the order one of the chaos Emperor knew about the new digidestineds" Sani added the 4 digimon nodded in agreement.

Now lets talk to the new digidestined leader but of course your still the main leader because you're the first and you're the first digidestined to discovered digivolution and mega digivolution" Omnimon said being worried he say the wrong things.

I suggest we send the new digidestined to capture three zones and head up to wise mountain to answer some of their question if they want to ask something" Terriermon suggested Owryumon thought for a moment then nodded same with alphamon, Omnimon agreed. Now signal him open his ears and eyes we need to tell him this" Terriermon said as Adhwa push Ridzwan's shoulder signaling him to open his ears and eyes and so he did.

We have decided that you should go to Wise Mountain" Terriermon said. The digimon there are the strongest and wisest digimon lives at" Omnimmon added. But on the way the virus empire will attack you and they took some of our zones so we will need you and your cousins to take it back can you do it" Owryumon added also while Ridzwan didn't like the idea. But their will be more danger the dark digidestined will follow you so don't let your guard down and I hope you could make some friends and allies in the process" Alphamon added

But Ridzwan didn't like the idea. I know you want to save your world and all but I have my cousins to watch out for, we are all that's left of our family" Ridzwan replied. And you expect us to fight your battles" Ridzwan added but got a little angry.

You don't understand after they finish off the digital world they will move on to the real world" Omnimon said. Better humanity have been nothing but horrible to the planet they were born on and the other living things on there" Ridzwan replied as he storm out of the room. Sorry he is kinda of sensitive about the human world I'll talk to him about it, I'll come back to tell you what he decided" Sani said as he walk towards the door that Ridzwan went out now only adhwa left there.

So do I have a mission?" Adhwa ask as alphamon nodded. Your mission is to spy on the 6 emperors so we know there plans" Alphamon said. You need some equipments so here" Omnimon added as he gave some agumons the equipments to give it to Adhwa. A cloaking device for you to hide your camp, a beacon for emergency and a hologram chip for your digivice so we could communicate about what you found there" Omnimon said as Adhwa press the button on his purple digivice and revealed the side of the digivice had a compartment where he put the chip in one of the compartment then he press the button on the digivice to close the compartment.

It's amazing how the digivice works with just one button" The terriermon said. Of course it is don't you remember what Vulcanusmon said, he said that the digivice is amazing it's a multitool it could do multiple things with just one press of the button but needs the minds to think of want to do" Owryumon explained. Including the digital weaponize that gives the digidestineds digimon body parts and their weapons" Alphamon added.

Ummm should I go now" Adhwa ask as he thought that they seem to forget the subject at hand. Oh ya sorry" Terriemon said. But before you leave the peaceful forest bring some ninjamon with you ok for protection and to make your mission easier" Omnimon ask as Adhwa nodded. Ok but I have a final question" Adhwa ask. What is it?" Alphamon replied. Why me?" Adhwa ask. Umm you have the bracelet of stealth umm you're a ninja" Terriermon said with a bit of humor Adhwa understood.

Ok see ya **SMOKE BOMB**" Adhwa said as he thrwe down a smoke bomb but their were the two Agumon near them when it happened, one fainted the other one gasping for air. *Coughs* ugh smells like *coughs* farts" The Agumon said before fainting also, the four digimon simply closed their nose. Hahaha the ole fart smoke bomb" Terriermon said as he saw the two fainted Agumon. Looks like i learned something today an Agumon's weakness are farts" terriermon joked. Ugh bring in the cutemons in to heal them and bring them to the hospital" Owryumon said

-Chaos Desert, Virus Empire, Virus Training Ground/Virus Stronghold, Digital World

A small group of wendigomon, armormon and the dark digidestined riding on his Saberdramon infront of them was an outpost guarding it two Rookchessmon and on the wall was a group of Blackgargomon the Rookcheesmon let the wendigomon and armormon go through but their was landing platform for the dark digidestined and his saberdramon, he landed on the platform and pressed a button on his digivice that sucked in saberdramon then beelzemon one of the virus emperor approached him.

Welcome to my humble aboud dark digidestined" Beelzemon greeted him then a devimon was thrown across the training ground. Tempat baik tapi awak kena letak lagi pertahanan dari pada juara lemah dan dua muktamad menyedihkan (Nice place but you need to add more defense than a weak champion barrage and a pathetic ultimate guards)" He replied, Beelzemon was shocked to hear what he said,

he walked pass beelzemon to a railing that shows an army of virus digimon training, sparing, doing courses and exercising, the dark digidestined just had a creepy grin under his hood. Ini akan jadi seronok (this will be fun)" He said as he released an evil cackle while beelzemon went down to the training area

-Peaceful Forest, Vaccine Republic, The Great Tree Lobby, Digital World-

Ridzwan and patamon almost went out the door but then Sani and guilmon stop them from getting out. What do you want" Ridzwan asked. Please help us if they win the human world would be worse and the living things there will be killed and extinct" Sani answered Ridzwan thought about it for awhile. Why can't you saved the animals with the digiportals to the human world" Ridzwan asked. one we only had 2 digiportals two the digieggs you and your cousin had were important digimon that could help us in the war" Sani answered patamon gasped.

I know I'm a patamon and stuff but what!? You wanted to use me!?" Patamon said in shock. It's for the greater good for the digital world" Guilmon replied. Ya I know…ok I agree with you come on Ridzwan lets agree on this" Patamon said, Ridzwan thought for a while.

Fine but I have to talk to my cousins about it first" Ridzwan replied. Ok good you won't regret it" Sani said with a big smile on his face.

Ok now tell your cousins about this ok" Sani told him Ridzwan nodded Ridzwan went to the door but before he could get out a shoutmon was blocking his way. Oh ya I could only tell you this about this digital world has familys just telling you" sani mentioned. Ok" Ridzwan replied as he went out but tramples shoutmon.

Why didn't you move out of the way?" Guilmon asked as Guilmon helped him up and shoutmon rubbed his head. Because sani didn't say so" Shoutmon replied. Sometimes follow what your gut says" Guilmon said then shoutmon thought for a while then tried opening his torso. Not literally!" Guilmon shouted. Come on guys lets go back up and tell them what happened" Sani said as he walked up the steps shoutmon and Guilmon following behind

-Peaceful Forest, Vaccine Republic, Terriermon's restaurant, Digital World-

around a circle table their is Ridzwan, Zain, Myra, Islah, Dina and their digimon were eating dinner. nasi goreng ni rasa lagi sedap dari pada orang buat (this fried rice taste better then when people make it)" Islah said, Ridzwan had rice and fried chicken but just ate half of it then felt uneasy. eh would you guys like to go on an adventure through this world so we could understand it more" Ridzwan ask his cousins they thought for a moment. sure i would like to with Coronamon of course" Myra answered. Abang iwan will we fight monsters macam (like) ultraman" Zayn asked. Yes" Ridzwan answered. ok Zayn nak" Zayn replied. Ye lah adventure kan hebat (Of course its an adventure, Adventures are awesome)" Islah replied. mestilah saya nak" Dina replied also. itu atau awak terpaksa kerana semua orang nak tapi awak tak nak dan nanti awak sahaja duduk sini (its that or your forced to because everyone wants to but you don't but then you'll be all alone here)" Ridzwan said. ye betul (yup thats right)" Dina replied, the digimon were busy kalau macam tu esok pagi kita bertolak ye(Ok if its like that then we head out tomorrow morning ok) " Ridzwan said. YEA" Everyone answered.

**….TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7 the Adventure begins

-Chaos Desert, Virus Empire, Virus Training grounds/Virus Stronghold, Digital World-

A demidevimon was flying fast as he could towards the stronghold and their was a type of device around one of his leg

He landed on a platform but laid down panting after having a long flight but then a Commandramon approached him.

Why are you here?" The Commandramon ask as he pointed his assault rifle but demidevimon was panting. A message….from one…..of the emperors" he said while panting

Commandramon lowered his assault rifle. Who is it for" Commandramon asked. It's for the dark digidestined" Demidevimon replied as Commandramon moved aside to let him past

Demidevimon then flew through a hole and over the training ground and finally to the dark digidestined's room

The dark digidestined was watching the virus digimon train through a window under the hood he made an evil grin while watching them then he heard the Rookie digimon coming in and turned around.

Nape awak di sini (Why are you here)" He asked, demidevimon was about to say something but then the dark digidestined saw the device on his leg and grabbed the demidevimon and threw him out the hole out of the one he came in by

He went to another room where there is a scepter he put the device on it and holograms came out of it The holograms showed all of the emperors as they were standing on pillars.

So you have returned from the attack on the capital" Daemon said. But don't worry all attempts to capture the capital failed but oh wait you're a digidestined now how could that be" Malomyotismon question with a slight of anger when he said it. Kerana digidestined pertama hentikan saya (Because the first digidestined stopped me)" He answered.

Here's the new plan you train here but the rest of the dark digidestined will go after the the digidestined" Malomyotismon planned. Dan kalau masa datang saya boleh bunuh kan mereka semua….rancangan hebat Malomyotismon (And when the time comes I can kill them all….good plan Malomyotismon)" the dark digidestined said as he nodded and the device turned off.

-Peaceful Forest, Vaccine Republic, Front Vaccine Gate, Digital world-

Infront of the gate was many digimon and digimon soldiers with the digidestineds and some digimon workers making trenches and rooms in the trenches.

Well you got your stuff from the real world" Sani said seeing Ridzwan and his cousins holding bags but Ridzwan was carrying two Ridzwan was carrying two cat carriers one had an orange tabby cat and another cat carrier holding a semi-long hair cat with three dark kittens inside it.

Wait where are the other cats?" Ridzwan asked his cousins but then a slightly furry young black cat popped out of Myra's bag and another two orange cats popped out of Islah's bag, one a grown up tabby and a fluffy young cat. Oh there they are" Ridzwan said being relieved. The nearest zone is mountain zone is just a 1 day walk but not protected" Sani warned them. Don't worry I'll follow them on they're journey sir" Apemon suggested while every soldier digimon gasped being very surprised hearing Apemon. But Apemon you're the strongest one here" Flamedramon said. But you know Flamedramon you're the second strongest so your commander here until I'm back" Apemon said as Flamedramon was shocked and happy he fainted. Wait what!? His in command he only knows how to fight!?" Shadramon said with a worrying tone. Don't worry when he wakes up tell him your also a commander" Apemon said as shadramon was surprised but didn't faint.

Ok let's go then" Ridzwan said as he was about to walk away until flamedramon woke up really quickly. I remembered something" Flamedramon said as a row of dusty terriermon miners carrying a tray came through, on the tray were 3 red digi-eggs with a horn gone through them. Wait a minute…I know those Digi-eggs anywhere" Ridzwan said.

If I'm not mistaken those are…Digi-egg of courage!"Ridzwan said as all his cousin looked at him in a strange way. What is the digi-egg of courage?" Myra asked. Its an amazing digimon artifact well I think I'm the only one who says it's an artifact that makes a rookie or a champion turn to a armor digimon or a champion digimon" Ridzwan explained. Could Coronamon turn to an armor digimon?" Myra questioned while Coronamon was excited to hear what was Ridzwan's answer was. No but it can be a champion" Ridzwan answered as Coronamon frowned. Boleh DemiVeemon jadi armor digimon (Can DemiVeemon be a armor digimon)" Islah also questioned while DemiVeemon waited impatiently. Tak dalam bentuk rookie nye (No only in his rookie form)" Ridzwan answered. Woo Hoo!" DemiVeemon cheered as he hopped up in joy while Islah pumped his hand up into the air.

Ok now let's go now" Ridzwan said as they begin to walk to the next zone, all the digimon wave and said bye and they waved back.

-Mountain Zone, Virus Empire, Rock Zone border forest, Digital world-

A tall hooded figure standing on a tree branch, he wore a dark jeans and a dark cloak beside him a small hooded figure, he felt a buzzing feeling in one of his pockets

He took out a device that projected a hologram of Daemon.

It's time attack the Digidestined and their Digimon, their on the way to the Rock Zone" Daemon said. Trust me, they won't reach here in time" He replied as the hologram was sucked back in the device. Now let's go Dracmon" He said as the small hooded figure removed his hood and revealed Dracmon. Can't wait to suck their digital energy" Dracmon said as the dark digidestined and Dracmon disappeared from the tree branch.

**_To Be Continued _**


	8. Chapter 8 the fiery power unleashed

(Warning Rockrhino: Warning this chapter contains some blood and bleeding so reader discretion is advised.

Impatient Rockrhino: Are you done speaking so that they could go on and read.

Warning Rockrhino: yes you impatient Rock

Normal Rockrhino: Moving on to the story!)

-Peaceful Forest, Vaccine Republic, Vaccine Republic Borderline, Digital World-

While on their journey to the Rock Zone the digidestined and their digimon came to a stop behind a line. Well when they say borderline they meant literally" Myra said as everyone except for Apemon stared at a blue line while Apemon was watching out for any evil digimon. Well what is it like in the Real World" Apemon ask while looking out for danger. Well in the Real World there would be a giant metal fence at the borderline not just…a line" Ridzwan explained

Well we need to get movin….." Ridzwan was about to say something until Apemon stand infront of Ridzwan and was blocking every thousand blades with his giant bone stick that were in his way, Ridzwan was shocked by his almost near death experience same with patamon the other digidestined were speechless, Ridzwan also dropped the cat carriers which caused the cat carriers to open, only one cat went out of the cat carrier which was the tabby,

The blades stop coming and then the dark digidestined and Sangloupmon came down from the trees. Well I didn't expect that happening actually I didn't expect this giant monkey to be here" He said as Sangloupmon made an evil cackle

Apemon growled. Leave or I will destroy you and your blind dog" Apemon warned as Sangloupmon growled. Hey I'm not blind! What makes you think I'm blind!" Sangloupmon shouted with anger. Because you threw those blades like if you were blinded and your armor is blocking your eyes it seems" Apemon replied which made Sangloupmon angry and he then attacked Apemon by pouncing on him which took Apemon by surprise.

Well now that there fighting we could fight each other now" The dark digidestined said as he took out his digivice but everyone stood their ground and all the cats in their bag jumped out and hissed at the dark digidestined. Well aren't they protective" The dark digidestined said as he holded up his digivice. **RELEASE AXEMON AND FANGMON!**" The dark digidestined Shouted as two Digimon jumped out of the digivice.

These are my pets they could only do one trick a good one" The dark digidestined said as everyone got a little bit more scared. Saya rasa mereka tahu peluk orang (I think they hug people)" Islah said nervously. The trick is…**ATTACK!**" The dark digidestined said as his digimon charged forwards as the cats and the other digimon charged towards the incoming digimon as Zayn just went behind Myra for protection. Raksase…" zayn whispered in fear as mother cat just stand infront of the carrier that holded her kittens.

** BOOM BUBBLE PA!**" Patamon said as he shot an air bubble towards Axemon but Axemon dodged it and quickly passed patamon and headed towards the mother cat fuzzy,

Fangmon was charging towards the in-training digimon, DemiVeemon was hopping towards Fangmon but Minomon and the other DemiVeemon ran towards where Zayn was.** HOP ATTACK**" DemiVeemon said as he attacked Fangmon, ramming it and hopping around it repeatedly which annoyed fangmon and tried to catch him but DemiVeemon was too fast for it,

Everyone backed up a bit because they saw fuzzy hissing at Axemon and Axemon growling back. Axemon is going to be killed if he doesn't back off….fuzzy is one tough cat" Ridzwan said. Ye saya penah Nampak dia mengejar 3 ekor kucing (ya I've seen her chasing 3 cats)" Islah said as fuzzy's hiss grew louder and her fur grew more bigger but it doesn't scare Axemon and he tried to swipe fuzzy with his sharp arm but fuzzy dodged it and started swiping her claws at Axemon then patamon was hovering ontop of Axemon, Axemon didn't notice patamon.** SLAMMING ATTACK!**" Patamon said as he dived down and hit Axemon's abdomen which made him roared in pain. Take this!" Ridzwan said as he kick Axemon's lower jaw which made Axemon flipped and Axemon didn't burst into data only had holes in his dead body leaking out data.

Wait a minute...Why didn't burst into data" Ridzwan said. What do you mean?" Myra questioned. Masa digimon mati mereka meletop dan jadi data (When a digimon dies they burst into data)" Islah said as Myra nodded because she understood what he said, Axemon's body was sucked back inside the dark digidestined's digivice.

Well his gone but it won't be fair for fangmon so….**DIGITAL WEAPONIZE!**" the dark digidestined said as he swiped down two times which made a giant gauntlet and multiple sharp claws shapes in the air.** SANGLOUPMONS GAUNTLET!**" He said as the shape in the air started to made form of two huge blue and grey claw gauntlet and went straight into his hand.

Now le's get started shall we" He said as fangmon Managed to catch DemiVeemon in his mouth and threw DemiVeemon at Islah which islah is manage to catch,

Myra and Coronamon ran infront of Ridzwan and everyone and made a protective stance. If you want to kill them you have to go through me" Myra said as Ridzwan pushed her aside.

No me…go through me….**DIGITAL WEAPONIZE!**" Ridzwan said and shouted as he did a short swiped up and made a glove shape in the air. **ANGEMON'S GLOVES!**" Ridzwan said as the shape in the air made form of two white gloves and went right into his hands, everyone except Islah gasped at Ridzwan.

Well well well looks like a fair and challenging fight…I like challenges" He said as he ran towards Ridzwan. Same with me" Ridzwan said as he also ran towards him but fangmon was creeping up behind him, Ridzwan and the dark digidestined punched forward but ended up punching each other's fist,

the dark digidestined suddenly laughed. What's so funny" Ridzwan questioned as fangmon moved closer to Ridzwan's back. Look behind you" He replied as Ridzwan slowly looked behind, he only saw Fangmon's mouth opening and bitting on his,

Everyone was frozen and shocked but Patamon flew straight to fangmon. **WING SLAP!**" Patamon shouted as he slapped Fangmon which made Fangmon fall off, Fangmon growled at Patamon. Easy boy…..eh nevermind** SLAMMING ATTACK!**" Patamon said as slammed into it off road and followed it. Don't worry Patamon I'll help **PETIT PROMINENCE**" Coronamon said as she ran down towards where Patamon and Fangmon were. Saya pun Patamon **LUNAR CLAW!**" Lunamon said as she ran towards Fangmon with her claws,

Ridzwan backed up a bit and holded his deep wound at the behind of his neck. Ready to back down boy" The dark digidestined suggested. I said through me not wound me" Ridzwan said as he walked forward still holding the deep wound suddenly collapse.

_ Damn I'm losing to much blood and its making me weak_" Ridzwan thought to himself as the dark digidestined walk towards Ridzwan and then put his feet on his head. Time to finish this battle" He whispered to Ridzwan and then kick his head which caused him to faint, Islah got angry he ran and tried to punch the dark digidestined but missed and got punched in the stomach and fell down on the ground. Stayback!" Myra warned as Dina and Zayn started to be in a line behind Myra, the dark digidestined chuckled but then Myra's pocket started to vibrate, she took out her digivice that was vibrating. What the….." Myra said as she saw the screen glowing red. …Power of flame unlocked..." the digivice said as the screen wrote 'say Digital Weaponize' seeing the dark digidestined coming closer she quickly holded the digivice with both hands.** DIGITAL WEAPONIZE!**" Myra said as her digivice was engulf in a fire and then the fire engulfed her too but then disappeared nothing seem like it changed.

Just that…just a light show hahahahaha" The dark digidestined laughed after his laugh he ran towards her and stopped. How pathetic" He said as he was about to strike Myra tried blocking the attack and closed her eyes same with Dina and Zayn but something unexpected happen.

What the….." The dark digidestined said as Myra opened her eyes and saw infront of her arm that were blocking the strike had turned to a shield of fire Dina and Zayn were in awe, she then pushed him away with the fire shield and the fire shield disappeared and her hands turn to flame. Well looks like its my turn" Myra said as she made the fire into katanas and ran towards the dark digidestined and tried cutting him but only got little bit of cuts

And then cut his arm his arm dropped and revealing his arm was metal but he still shouted in pain, Myra almost puked. Take this **PINECONE**" Minomon said as he threw a pinecone at the dark digidestined. Ya and take this also **HOP ATTACK**" Both DemiVeemon said as they both rammed him and ran back to Zayn,

The body of Fangmon was sucked back in the digivice. He wasn't really hard to fight" Coronamon said. That's because we teamed up on him don't be arrogant Coronamon" Patamon said as Apemon came back and holding Sangloupmon's tail. Look I found your blind dog" Apemon said as he threw Sangloupmon at the dark digidestined but then he was sucked into the digivice. This…This isn't over" The dark digidestined said as he smoke bombed with his good arm and disappeared as the smoke faded,

Patamon saw Ridzwan on the ground bleeding but Islah help Ridzwan up. How long till we get to the Zone" Myra asked Apemon. Three hours walk from here" Apemon replied as Islah slowly got to Apemon. Nah angkak dia…walau pun dia kurus macam pencil dia berat macam bag batu (Here carry him…even though he is skinny as a pencil he is heavy as a bag of rocks)" Islah said as gave Ridzwan to Apemon, Apemon put him on his shoulder as Patamon flew near his partner and lying down on Apemon's head. We better get moving before the wound gets worse" Apemon said as they started walking to the zone

-Rock Zone, Virus Empire, Rock Zone Control Office, Digital World-

The dark digidestined was sitting in his office and on his table made from marble had the same device as the first dark digidestined had and had a projection of Daemon. Are sure he is dead" Daemon said. Yes and even if he is alive he couldn't make it here" The dark digidestined said as Daemon evilly smiled and the projection of him went back in the device. They'll just come here and try and taking the place, and when they do come i'll be waiting to kill them" He said to himself as he made an evil chackle.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9 Rock Zone surprise

-Rock Zone, Virus Empire, Rock Village entrance, Digital World-

A Commandramon was running towards the entrance which was covered with sandbags and vault over a sandbag. **GET READY THEY'LL BE HERE SOON**" a Sealsdramon said as the dark digidestined appeared next to Sealsdramon. What's the status of the blockade Sealsdramon" The dark digidestined asked.

We are still preparing" Sealsdramon said as a breakdramon being piloted by a Sealsdramon on his head. Make it faster or they'll take the village and the zone" the dark digidestined said as the Sealsdramon bowed and ran up a tower.

**UNITS MOVE TO POSITION DOUBLE TIME!**" Sealsdramon said as he spoke in a speakerphone which made all the digimon soldier rush towards their position as a troop of Musyamon marched towards a door hatch behind the sandbags and jumped down the hatch and were getting ready

A Troopmon was looking around for the digidestineds and Apemon with some binoculars. ** WE NEED SOME TANKMON AND TANKDRAMON HERE**" The sealsdramon said at the tower as 5 tankmon and 3 tankdramon drove fast towards their position

A futuristic helmet figure and a hooded Agumon was behind a rock and spying on the virus blockade. Agumon what do you think this is" The hooded figure asked his Agumon. It's obviously a blockade….but for what I wonder?" Agumon replied. We should head back to base come on" he said as they both ran back to their base.

**WAIT NO TANKDRAMON AND TANKMON LOOK AROUND THE ENTRANCE SIDE'S AND IF THERE IS A HOLE WHERE THEY COULD COME IN BLOCK IT**" sealsdramon ordered as the tankdramon and tankmon moved to see any holes they could block.

Apemon and the digidestined were hiding behind a rock and some bushes. Berapa lama luka tu akan sembuh (When will the wound heal)" Islah said as Apemon put some healing herbs on Ridzwan's wound. 1 jam (1 hour)" Apemon replied as islah punched the ground. Macam mana kita boleh menang kalau seorang je ada kuasa ni (How are we gonna win if we only have one person who has this power)" Islah said as Myra pouted thinking he meant that she was weak

But in Ridzwan mind flashes moments of events of him destroying many virus digimon, defending digimon and his cousins, his friends other cousins and beside them a digimon, him biting someone's neck and blood coming out of the neck and Ridzwan's eyes had a furious look, Ridzwan panicked blood on his mouth and he slowly smiled…he was going crazy then someone he didn't recognize hugged him and he was shocked and was blushing and his mouth still had blood on it,

Ridzwan woke up and saw his tabby cat pepper, Zayn and patamon infront of his face. Uhm….whats going on..." Ridzwan said as Zayn cheered but his mouth was quickly blocked. Shush they might hear us" Apemon said as he was watching out for danger behind the rock. What happened…?" Ridzwan asked Islah was about to say something but Patamon interrupted. We'll explain later but now we just need to have a plan of attack" patamon said as Islah pouted. We need to move to the other side there are less gaurds there" Apemon said as he was still watching the blockade. On the count of ten we run…should I carry Ridzwan" Apemon questioned.

No…no need to…I could…run on my own" Ridzwan replied as he felt a leaf behind his neck. What's behind my neck" Ridzwan said as he panicked a bit. I'll explain later" Apemon said as he count to ten, at the sound of ten Zayn ran whilst carrying Minomon and DemiVeemon to the other side of the road and jumped into the bushes, Dina ran with lunamon across the road and jumped into the bushes, Myra and Coronamon sprinted across the road and also jumped into the bushes, Islah carried DemiVeemon and ran as fast as he can towards the bushes on the other side but the Troopmon saw just a glimpse of him,

He took a flare and shot it in the sky to alert the rest of the virus digimon. Damn they saw a glimpse of him" Apemon said. What does that mean" Patamon asked. It means they'll send three musyamon here to see who or what was it that the watch guard saw" Apemon explained as three musyamon moved up the road and looked around the bushes and rocks,

Apemon grabbed his bone. Run to the otherside and tell your cousins to head to the mountains I'll meet you there" Apemon said as he jumped onto the road, Ridzwan listened and ran towards the bushes. What's going on?" Myra asked. Apemon said to go to the mountains and meet him there now let's go!" Ridzwan said as they ran towards the mountains but then a tankmon stopped them. Where do you think you're going" Tankmon said as pointed his machine gun hand at them.

OH NO YOU DON'T!" a Dinohyumon said as he slashed the head of tankmon which made tankmon explode into data.

Now help Captain Apemon Soldiers!'' the Dinohyumon said as three Dinohyumon attacked the three musyamon and a ninjamon passed over their heads and was above the Dinohyumon and Musyamon battle he then threw a smoke bomb on the road to cover the fight from the Virus army. Fog…" Troopmon said seeing the smoke,

The digidestined's couldn't see what's happening but then two Dinohyumon burst and were carrying Apemon who seemed wounded followed by Ninjamon. Come on the smoke will clear in a few minutes now let's go!" a Dinohyumon said as he ran towards a small mountain same with the three Dinohyumon and Ninjamon, The digidestineds followed them

The smoke cleared and showed the Musyamon had bursts into data. The fog ate him…..how many times has that happened recently" Troopmon asked another Troopmon on a signboard with the number six on it. Ahhhh…sixth" The other Troopmon replied. Make it a seven" The Troopmon said as the Troopmon changed the number to seven, Sealsdramon shook his head in disappointment. That's the seventh time it's the fog ate our men…..wait nope its three men…..Wait!? What am I saying!? **I NEED THREE MUSYAMON HERE PLEASE!**" Sealsdramon said as three Musyamon marched towards the blockade and stopped. Orders" the three Musyamon asked. Go into that hatch and wait for my signal" Sealsdramon said as the Musyamon nodded and went to the hatch

The digidestined group and the soldier digimon had made it to the small mountain. Kenapa kita di sini, tak de tempat perlindung (Why are we here, there's no shelter here)" Islah said. It's our base…the last base of the Vaccine Republic in the Rock Zone" a Dinohyumon said as he pressed a button that opened a hidden door, the soldier digimon went in first whilst bringing Apemon with them, the digidestined then quickly ran in as the door started to close followed by the cats that went out of the bags

Welcome to fort sanctuary" Dinohyumon said as the two Dinohyumon put Apemon on a hospital bed. We should bring you to the leader of this fort" A Dinohyumon said as a group of Gladimon passed by. I agree we should meet your leader" Ridzwan said as they headed towards a door on it a sign saying Commander of operation

Dinohyumon opened the door and in the other side a wooden table and three leather chairs one of the leather chairs was behind the table, on that chair was the helmet figure and beside him his Agumon. Why are you here" He said as he looked at them. We were on a recon mission but then we saw captain Apemon and some digidestined" Dinohyumon replied. Well looks like I'm not the first then…Wait a minute!" he as he ran towards Ridzwan. Hello Ridzwan" He said. Hi….wait that voice…" Ridzwan said as the helmet figure clicked a button beside his helmet which opened the helmet revealing a 14-year old teen and had a small uni-brow. AFIQ!" Ridzwan shouted as he recognize him and they shake each other hand.

Long time no see Afiq" Ridzwan said as everyone else was confused. Same" Afiq replied. Umm…can you tell us who this is?" Myra asked. This is Afiq my friend" Ridzwan answered. Alright that explains it" Myra said. Have you met Sani yet?" Ridzwan asked. Wait Sani is here to how about Adhwa" Afiq asked as Ridzwan nodded in response. Awesome" Afiq said. Umm sir we need a plan to take back the Rock Zone sir" Dinohyumon said as Ridzwan and Afiq were thinking on a plan of attack. This might take a while" Afiq said as Ridzwan had an idea. I got it…oh wait nevermind I forgot" Ridzwan said as everyone faced palmed

**_…to be continued…_**

(Announcement Rockrhino: hello I bet you didn't expect me here well I'm here to tell you that here at the mind WE ARE FRICKIN TIRED so that means we will stop writing for a month or two so please…

Social Rockrhino: While that please follow me on twitter

Normal Rockrhino: IT'S OPTIONAL!

Also optional is to review or tweet me on twitter so i know what ya hate and what ya like about the story so i could improve the story

Techno Rockrhno: Ok its time this transmission is over –boop-)


	10. Chapter 10 the planning and the march

(Update Rockrhino: We're back! And we decided to put some crossovers so please review if you disagree…

Normal Rockrhino: on to the story)

-Rock Zone, Virus territory, Fort Sanctuary/Afiq's office, Digital World-

Ridzwan and Patamon were walking back and forth thinking of what plan should they do while Afiq and Agumon were doing the same thing but they were sitting down in the leather chairs behind the marble table,

Suddenly patamon raised his finger in the air. I know we could fly above them and drop down on them, they'll never suspect a thing hehehe" Patamon said. Good idea Patamon! ..." Ridzwan said but as interrupted by Afiq.

Ya good idea but if only we had some flying digimon we could" Afiq said as patamon pouted. Then what types of digimon you have?" Ridzwan asked. Warrior digimon and when I mean Warrior digimon I mean Sword digimon and a bunch of valkyrimon" Afiq said. And we only have a few knightmon like…only five of them!" Agumon said as he tried to count with his claws. And we are still training most of our Dinohyumons to become knightmon that's the hard part" Afiq said.

_Hmm it seems that we could use some scouting in that virus but how_" Ridzwan thought then got had an idea. Afiq gather three of your best Valkyrimon and tell them to come here" Ridzwan said as Afiq nodded and grabbed a phone. **I need three of our best Valkyrimon in the office right now thank you**" Afiq said as Ridzwan and Patamon could hear it from outside as three Valkyrimon walked in.

What do you need captain" a Valkyrimon said. My friend here has a plan for you three come on tell them" Afiq explained. I need you three to scout around the Rock village and comeback if you're done and report anything interesting ok" Ridzwan said as the three Valkyrimon nodded and went out the office

Patamon just seemed frustrated. What is it Patamon?" Afiq asked. **THOSE VALKYRIMON HAVE WINGS!**" Patamon shouted. Calm down Patamon they can't carry heavy digimon" Ridzwan said trying to calm Patamon down. Oh ok" Patamon said as everyone in the room sighed.

Well why do you want them to scout the village?" Afiq asked. Because to see any weak spot" Ridzwan answered but Afiq was confused and tilted his head same with Agumon Ridzwan just sighed. Ok the plan was to gather all the digimon infront of the gate but a little far back the Valkyrimon as archers and the others are the assaults, the assaults will charge towards the village and the archers will cover them with arrows" Ridzwan explained as Afiq and Agumon nodded as they understood.

Well we should get some rest go find you cousins and bring them to one of the rooms" Afiq said as Agumon and Patamon went outside the office Ridzwan was about to but then stopped. How did you become Captain?" Ridzwan asked as he closed the door. Well it all started when me and Agumon saw the attack…

_-Flashback-_

_It was a stormy night me and Agumon were finding a place to stay for the night then we found the rock village…a group of Gotsumon found us on the ground at the entrance of the village they brought us inside a building they gave there special type of…food,_

_ Well then the next day we saw the Vaccine soldiers we then learned about the war, again another storm had happen but this time the virus digimon attacked and a group of Vaccine digimon came to get me, Agumon and the digimon villagers _

_We were almost out but then a Musyamon stopped us but this Musyamon was different he had a scar and was stronger so much he beat all the soldier digimon_

_ Me and Agumon tried stopping him we tried our best then Agumon notices a bit of a braking wall part and whispered. Throw me there" Agumon said as Afiq carried Agumon, Musyamon brought his sword up and was about to strike me and Agumon but then I threw him fast enough to Miss Musyamon's sword and Agumon used his claw to break a part of the the wall and it fell on the Musyamon which stunned him we quickly grabbed the fallen soldier digimon and ran towards the fort_

-End flashback-

And that's the story" Afiq explained Ridzwan look down and look back up. Ok thank you I will be going now" Ridzwan said as he was about to get out until. Oh ya Ridzwan umm there will be a guide to your room he would be a kotemon" Afiq said. Ok again thank you" Ridzwan said as he went out

Ridzwan was outside of the office and infront of him was a kotemon. Umm are you Ridzwan" The kotemon said Ridzwan just nodded. Oh where are your cousins?" the Kotemon asked. I don't know I will find them but I know why you're here" Ridzwan said as the Kotemon nodded and gave him a key that had a card number 10 on. That'll be your room here" Kotemon said as he runs off and Ridzwan walks off to find his cousins

-Chaos desert, Virus Empire, Chaos Castle, Digital World-

Well now we are all gathered here again what is it Malomyotison" Daemon said. Well I've been researching about the new digidestined and I found something interesting" Malomyotismon said. What is it then come on tell it to me buddy" Beelzemon said impatiently as Malomyotismon sighed.

It's the oldest Digidestined the new one he has a really bad temper" Malomyotismon said. THAT'S IT A STUPID ANGER ISSUE!" Beelzemon said. No it's not just that he will throw his anger on anyone who he sees so it will hurt anyone even his allies…but" Malomyotismon said not finishing his sentence. What is it Malomyotismon" Daemon said.

Well he has tried to train himself to kill his emotions so he won't hurt anyone or himself…" Malomyotismon said. Hmm so if we can make him angry they will abandoned him and he will be alone…perfect…well done Malomyotismon" Quartzmon said as Malomyotismon bowed

-Rock Zone, Virus territory, Fort Sanctuary, Digital World-

Ridzwan has finally found his cousins and are finding their room. Room 10 room 10 room 10 ah there you are" Ridzwan counted as he used the key to open the door and opened seemed like a normal living room there was a couch, kitchen, a toilet and 5 bedrooms as they entered Islah turned the lights on.

Well this reminds me of the times when we…had…a family holiday…" Myra said as every except Zayn look down and stayed quiet. Eh? I thought everyone is in the hospital…like you said Abang iwan" Zayn said. Oh ya umm yup they are" Ridzwan said with a fake smile.

Well everyone it's almost midnight so let's get some rest shall we" Ridzwan said as they went to find a room to sleep in, Zayn wanted to sleep on the coach, Islah entered a room colored blue and had a single bed and a table beside it, Myra entered a room colored pink had a green bean bag, a couch and a double bed, Dina entered a room colored purple and pink with a bed, Ridzwan entered a room colored blue and white and had a tall bed. Hmph like my room wait a sec…" Ridzwan said as he saw a punching bag. I always wanted these things" Ridzwan said as he punch it a little. It looks like my room!" Myra said crying a bit same with Dina but remained quiet. Ni macam bilik saya (this looks like my room)" Islah said as a tear fell down his eye, they all went to sleep except Ridzwan who was punching the punching bag then he felt tired and stopped. Ok now time to sleep" Ridzwan said as he went to his bed and closed his eyes and sleep

-The next day-

Digimon Soldier were getting in formation Ridzwan and his cousins and there cousins were running out of the room to see the a group of valkyrimon in a square formation another square formation but in the formation were all the Gladimon, Dinohyumon and beside there formation were a formation of 5 Wargreymons and 10 knightmons infront of each formation had a BeoWolfmon

Afiq was running towards Ridzwan. Great news we the scouts has just came back from their mission and they found something interesting…" Afiq said as Ridzwan cut him off. Like how there are 5 Wargreymon and 10 Knightmon instead of 5. That and they found a power source a very explosive one we should aim for that" Afiq planned. No how about if we take the power source as a hostage like situation we would say leave or well destroy the power source" Ridzwan planned. B…but" Afiq was about to say something. Don't worry I'll explained it to you later come on!" Ridzwan said as he ran towards the army with the others

**_…to be continued…_**


	11. Chapter 11 The Assault On The Rock

-Rock Zone, Virus Empire, Rock Village Entrance, Digital World-

At the entrance of the village the Virus Army were just on watch out for any Vaccine Digimon but just then they heard a thundering sound of Vaccine Digimon marching towards the entrance. Today we will take back the Rock Village! ...**FOR THE REPUBLIC!**" A BeoWolfmon said as he pointed his sword upwards and charged forwards towards the blockade,

The Virus Digimon were surprised and quickly got into position, a group of Zamielmon got lined up at the wall of the village and prepared to fire at the charging Digimon but behind were a group of fifteen Valkyrimon.** AURVANDIL'S ARROW**" the Valkyrimon said as they fired arrows covering the charging digimon. Everyone fire at them! **ARROW LANCE!**" a Zamielmon ordered as all the Zamielmon fired repeatedly as the musyamons got out of the bunker and made a wall formation and charged to face their enemy,

The two faction were about collide as BeoWolfmon jumped into the air about to strike his sword at a musyamon. YAAA!..._Whatever plan your thinking of sir I hope it works_" BeoWolfmon said and thought as he striked a Musyamon as it bursts into data and turned to a digi-egg

-Rock Zone, Virus Territory, Mountain side, Digital world-

A Valkyrimon used a binoculars to look around. There's no one in sight sir, we are clear for takeoff" The Valkyrimon said as another Valkyrimon sent his gold eagle flying east. So what's the plan?" Myra asked as Afiq took his helmet out of a bag he wore it and pressed a button to activate a face mask. Well the plan is that the Valkyrimon carry us and our Digimon at the power source then we will drop in and enact our plan" Afiq explained as a Valkyrimon went behind him.

And what about that eagle?" Ridzwan questioned as he took a same helmet as Afiq's. Well since we need more help here in case they have more units then we expect like there's a last defense group…so anyone ready" Afiq asked and explained as the Valkyrimon behind him grabbed Agumon and Afiq. Because I am" Afiq said as Valkyrimon carried them into the air Afiq cheered as he went up into the sky,

Ridzwan wore the helmet and pressed the button which activated the face mask which surprised him patamon went to Ridzwan and sat on his shoulder. You ready?" Ridzwan asked Patamon. Ready" Patamon said as a Valkyrimon came behind them and flew into the sky, the others did the same thing and they all cheered of excitement,

Afiq pressed another button on his helmet. **WE ARE NOW ON TOP OF THEM ON THE COUNT OF THREE WE DROP IN…**" Afiq said to everyone.** THREE…TWO…ONE!**" Afiq said as the Valkyrimon let him and Agumon go causing them to free-fall the other Valkyrimon did the same thing and everyone was falling

As they fell they're helmets opened a little hole and little robots came out and turned into a suit. **WHOA WHATS THIS**" Zayn asked. **IT'S A NANO SUIT THESE WERE MADE FOR FREE-FALLING**" Afiq said.** TEKNOLOGI…DIGIMON…HEBAT!(DIGIMON…TECHNOLOGY… IS AWESOME!)**" Islah said.** WE ARE NEAR THE GROUND ACTIVATE THE PARACHUTE**" Afiq said as Afiq and the others pressed a button

The Nano bots turned into parachute, Ridzwan manage to grab patamon who was spinning around in the air

-Entrance Battlefield-

The Vaccine army were outnumbered but then as they were fighting BeoWolfmon saw them going into the village. BRING IN THE CAVALRY NOW!" BeoWolfmon said as he attacked a Musyamon, a Valkyrimon nodded and gave a small scroll to his eagle

It flew towards the hill behind the battlefield and landed on another Valkyrimon, he took the scroll and read it and blew a horn, beside the Valkyrimon were three rows of Knightmon on Pegasusmon. CHARGE!" The leading Knightmon said as they charged down the hill about to collide with the Virus army, the five Wargreymon were at one of the mountains peak. That's the signal dive-bomb maneuver" The leading Wargreymon said as they flew above the battle field.

Change of plans… Wargreymon 3 and 4 go to the Digidestined they need all the help they can get" leader Wargreymon said. What about you guys" Wargreymon 3 asked. Don't worry remember we are mega leveled" leader Wargreymon said as they dive into the battle. Well we best be moving" Wagreymon 4 said as they flew towards the Digidestineds.

-Rock Zone, Virus Empire, Rock Village Center, Digital World-

Afiq, Agumon, Islah, DemiVeemon, Ridzwan and Patamon landed at the center of the Village, they could hear the battle going on. Ok we need to find the others" Ridzwan said but Afiq disagreed by shaking his head. No they know where the power core is so no need to worry" Afiq said as a Wargreymon landed on the ground hard. Hello Captain, by the orders of my commander I am to protect you in your mission" Wargreymon explained as Afiq nodded. Okay now let's move" Afiq said as they start to find the power source,

-Rock Zone, Virus Empire, Rock Village Residential, Digital World-

Wargreymon was still flying trying to find the other Digidestined. Where are they...? Ah found them" He said as he air dived towards the Digidestined

Zayn, DemiVeemon and Minomon was stuck on a stone Tree, Zayn had fainted and under them was Myra and Dina trying to get them were Lunamon and Coronamon. Almost…There" Coronamon said as she was about to get them but the tree branch broke and she fell leaving Lunamon alone. Damn it ugh…Good luck Lunamon!" Coronamon said as lunamon tried to reach the parachute buckle but then a Tankmon came patrolling around Myra, Dina and Coronamon tried to hide Lunamon can't hide so she stood still but under her feet a cracking sound the Tankmon heard it and went to investigate.

HEY YOU'RE A VACCINE DIGIMON" The Tankmon said as he pointed his gun at them. I don't think so!" Wargreymon said as he punched the Tankmon with his claws to the ground causing a cloud of smoke, Lunamon can't see anything but can hear the fight going on then she got an idea.

Minomon, DemiVeemon I have an idea but Minomon won't like it" Lunamon said. But I'll like it" DemiVeemon said as he grinned. Oh no" Minomon said, Minomon made a stcky thread and DemiVeemon holded it. OK on the count of three swing and find the parachute buckle and click it…one…two…THREE!" Lunamon said as Minomon swinged and found the buckle and pressed it as hard as he could and made Zayn, DemiVeemon, Minomon and Lunamon fell to the ground

Wargreymon kicked Tankmon and made him fall. One shall stand…ONE SHALL FALL" Wargreymon said as he carried Tankmon and threw him into the air.** TERRA DESTROYER!**" Wargreymon attacked as he threw his attack at the Tankmon which made him bursts into data and turned into a Digi-egg, the smoke clears and Wargreymon turns around to face the digidestined. Are you guys alright" Wargreymon asked. We're fine but how are you here" Lunamon said. By orders of my commander I was to protect you on your mission" Wargreymon explained as Myra, Dina and Coronamon came back. We heard what you said now let's get moving it's near" Myra said as they started to find the power core.

-Rock Zone, Virus Empire, Rock Village power core center, Digital World-

Afiq opened the door. Woah that's a lot of computers" Afiq said. Jom cari Power core tu (let's find that power core)" Islah said as DemiVeemon climbed onto his head, Wargreymon came inside looking around. Wow a lot goes on around here by the looks of things" Wargreymon said as Ridzwan, Patamon, Agumon and Afiq went up a staircase. Wargreymon get to the roof and await my commands to signal a retreat got it" Afiq said as he approached a glass door that wrights power core, he was about to open the door but Ridzwan holded his shoulder.

Afiq don't you see it's a trap" Ridzwan said. What do you mean?" Afiq asked. It's obvious the door is not lock, wouldn't you think they would make it much more secured" Ridzwan explained. Oh well then how about use your 'ability' to make sure of it" Afiq hinted out. What does he mean Ridzwan" Patamon asked. Nothing, Patamon why don't you look out for danger near the door" Ridzwan said as Patamon nodded. You too Agumon" Afiq said as Agumon went down towards the door.

You know I stop using it" Ridzwan said. Ya but we need it now" Afiq said. Fine…But remember it's not my fault if I'm too tired to fight ya know" Ridzwan said as he faced the door and blinked to see through the wall, All he saw was black and white but opened his eyes. What did you see" Afiq asked. Wait I need to do it again" Ridzwan said turning a bit dizzy, he blinked again this time seeing through the wall seeing traps around the door, he opened his eyes. What did you see" Afiq asked as Islah pressed a button on purpose .I…was…right" Ridzwan said standing back up straight up then a door opened next to Islah, everyone remained quiet and stared at islah.

Sa…saya terjumpa butang dan saya tertekan nya (i…I found a button and I pressed it)" islah said as Afiq walked down the stairs but Ridzwan face palmed then went down the stairs, Myra and Dina opened the door to see islah next to door.

How…" Myra said. Wargreymon jaga pintu ni sampai saya beritahu bila nak masuk (Wargreymon guard this door until I tell you when to come in)" Dina said as Zayn ran to Ridzwan and hugged him Ridzwan hugged him back, patamon went on top of Ridzwan. Get ready to go in their" Ridzwan said as he raised his digivice, Myra and afiq also raised their digivice. Ready go **DIGITAL WEAPONIZE!**" Ridzwan shouted as a hologram of two gauntlets appeared. **ANGEMON'S GAUNTLETS!**" Ridzwan said as he made gauntlets shape in the air and then his gauntlets were made and instantly it went into his hand. **DIGITAL WEAPONIZE!**" Myra shouted as her digivice was engulf by fire and soon she was and then back to normal. **POWER OF FLAME!**" Myra shouted as she was covered in an aura of fire.

**DIGITAL WEAPONIZE**" Afiq said as a hologram of a metal claw appeared.** METALGREYMON'S METAL CLAW!**" Afiq shouted as he made the shape of the claw in the air and was instantly made and went into his arm. Nice arm" Ridzwan complimented. Nice Fist" Afiq also complimented. Okay enough with the compliments let's move in and check what's in that room" Myra said as Ridzwan and afiq nodded,

They walk in the room to find a blue shining crystal. Woah what is that" Myra asked. It's a Digital crystal a type of crystal that contains infinite power it can be for good or…bad" Afiq said. How did you know?" Ridzwan questioned. An elder of the village told me about…unfortunately he sacrificed himself to help another group of Digimon to escape from the village" Afiq explained. Now let's take before they turn this to full evil Digital crystal" Afiq said as he tried grabbing it but Ridzwan was holding him back. You don't even know what happens if you touch it!" Ridzwan said but then the dark Digidestined appeared. Hello there" He said. It's you!" Ridzwan shouted…

**_…TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	12. Chapter 12 the bracelet and the bad hero

(Writer Rockrhino: hello everyone! Sorry I was gone so long…personal stuff so I may forget some stuff so pls forgive me

Serious Rockrhino: can we just move on to the fanfiction that's the reason why people are reading it!

Happy Rockrhino: ok dokie!)

-Rock Zone, Virus Empire, Rock Village Entrance, Digital World-

Beowolfmon slashed a Musyamon and then watched his army fall apart. Hurry digidestined we can't hold much longer" Beowolfmon said as he blocked a Musyamon's attack

On a cliff ridge there was an Apemon looking at the battle. Come on where's that signal Apemon

Fort Sanctuary, clinic room, Digital World-

In a room apemon was lying down on a hospital bed around him were the cats. Ugh…what...what happened" Apemon said waking up and touching his head he felt a bandage on his head. Well that explains it…but where are the digidestined!" Apemon said to himself as a black and white kitten jumped onto Apemon's chest. AH...oh it's just you…wasn't your name Alif" He said as he started tp calm down,

A Cutemon with a labcoat and a MarineAngemon came in. Oh you finally awake q" Cutemon said. I need…to see…the digidestineds…" Apemon said. No you can't you need to heal up q" Cutemon said as MarineAngemon pushed him down on the hospital bed. Fine" Apemon said. Can you open that window please" Apemon asked as MarineAngemon opened the window. We will send some food to give you q" Cutemon said as Cutemon and MarineAngemon went out of the room,

Apemon got up slowly and went to the window and trying not to step on the cats and saw the battle going badly and started to bellowed like a gibbon

The Apemon on the ridge heard it. The signal!" The Apemon said as he threw his bone into the air another signal that got all the waiting Apemon and Unimon attention, they saw it and started charging to the battlefield

-Rock Zone, Virus Empire, Rock Village Power Source Center, Digital World-

Well well what do we have here a couple of thiefs" The Dark digidestined said. This doesn't belong to the Empire this belongs to the digital world!" Afiq said as Myra and Ridzwan grabbed their digivices. Oh you mean this little thing…no it is the property of the Empire so…Give up while you still can" The Dark digidestined as Sangloupmon appeared from the side of the Dark digidestined. Or become my dinner" Sangloupmon said as the three Rookie stand infront of their partners. You'll have to pass through us if you want them" Patamon said.

Well ok I could go for a little snack" Sangloupmon said as he pounced at Coronamon. Oh no you don't **PETIT PROMINENCE**" Coronamon said as she blocked Sangloupmon's pounce which threw him back a bit. Hey I thought of shooting him first" Agumon said.

Ugh idiot" Coronamon said as she rolled her eyes. You guys grab the Digital crystal me and Coronamon can handle this" Myra said as Afiq nodded and grabbed the crystal but was taken away from Sangloupmon. This place is too small to digivolve in Afiq" Agumon said as he went to confront Sangloupmon. What do I do Ridzwan?!" Patamon asked. Isn't it obvious help Agumon" Ridzwan said as he tried punching the Dark Digidestined. **_Sangloupmon's gauntlet_**" The Dark digidestined whispered to his digivice unnoticeable to the others, Sangloupmon's gauntlet were instantly made and flew into the Dark digidestined hand Myra and Coronamon jumped back a little. Oh so now the claws are out" Coronamon said. Oh too soon" Myra said as she formed fire whips. You guys better hurry with that crystal" Myra said. **PEPPER BREATH**,** BOOM BUBBLE**" Agumon and Patamon said as they attacked in unison

The air bubble hit Sangloupmon but didn't even scratch him and the fireball hit him which caused a smoke to cover him. Yes! I hit him" Agumon said but as the smoke cleared it showed Sangloupmon was just looking at them, Agumon and Patamon jump a bit as they were shock to see him untouched. You fools you are Rookies not champion you are no match with me!" Sangloupmon said as he slashed the two Rookie they were thrown back to a wall and knocked out cold.

Patamon!" Ridzwan said. Agumon!" Afiq said. Your next!" Sangloupmon said as he charged towards the two Digidestined. I'm not going to be lunch today!" Afiq said before releasing his arm missile towards Sangloupmon, Sangloupmon jumped onto the Arm. Such a slow missile" Sangloupmon taunted. There is a reason why it's a missile" Afiq said as Sangloupmon made a confusing look on his face and before he realized it he was already too late, the arm made contact with a wall and exploded making a huge hole in the wall

Sangloupmon was destroyed but slowly his data went to the Dark Digidestined's Digivice. Coronamon can help me please" Ridzwan asked as Coronamon looked at Myra, Myra nodded at Coronamon and made a fire shield holding back an incoming attack, Coronamon jumped infront of the two Digidestined and look at the two fainted digimon. Like I said Idiots" Coronamon said

Coronamon saw the Data and instantly knew what to do. **CORONA FLAME**" Coronamon said as she shot a fireball at the data and the data exploded, The Dark digidestined noticed and stop attacking and got on his knees and look down, Myra stopped the shield and her fire power went back into the Digivice same with Afiq's claw and Ridzwan's gloves went into their digivice

Ridzwan didn't feel right seeing the Dark digidestined on his knees, Afiq grabbed the Digital Crystal and went behind Ridzwan. Hey Myra permission to blink" Ridzwan asked Myra. Sure" Myra said as Ridzwan blinked around, Ridzwan saw in his blink digimon behind the wall. You're too late Digidestined" The Dark digidestined said as he signal the tankmon around the hole to come out of hiding and preparing to shoot.

It's a trap!" Myra said as at the front entrance the two Wargreymon were fighting six BlackWargreymon, Zayn, Minomon, Demiveemon, Islah, Demiveemon, Dina and Lunamon were hiding behind a giant screen closing their ears. Leave this to me" Coronamon said as she went to confront the tankmon. No Coronamon!" Myra said.

**PETIT PROMINENCE!**" Coronamon said as she activated her attack and jumped towards Tankmon's head and push all her strength against it but Tankmon felt nothing and just swiped her off his head, Coronamon skidded back. **CORONA-KNUCKLES!**" Coronamon said as she punched a Tankmon it threw the tankmon backwards, the tankmon got up. Ok a surprise coming from a cat YAA!" Tankmon said as he charged and shoots Coronamon with his machine gun, Coronamon tries to dodge them but three shot hit her abdomen, she was thrown back a bit all three Tankmon were getting ready to shoot her with their cannon. This is the end for you!" the Dark digidestined said as he brought out Fangmon and Axemon from his digivice. Wait didn't Axemon died?" Myra said remembering the fight and Axemon being destroyed and sucked in the digivice. Oh no this is bad for Coronamon…Why am I so dull" Agumon said as Agumon went to help fight. Afiq digivolve me and fight with me"

Agumon said as Afiq grabbed his digivice and pointed at Agumon.** AGUMON DIGIVOLVE**" Afiq said as an orange light came shooting out of the digivice and hit directly at Agumon making him morph into something huge.** AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO…GREYMON!**" Agumon said as he turned to his champion form.

Woah I wonder…is he still an idiot?" Coronamon said as she charged fangmon and Axemon. Get ready for some** CORONA FLAME**" Coronamon said before jumping and shooting her fireball at fangmon and Axemon causing a smoke around them,

Greymon released a mighty roar and charged a tankmon with his horn, it pierced the tankmon, Greymon carried it and threw it at another tankmon causing it to explode then the third tankmon shot everything it had greymon just slamed it with his tail the tankmon exploded into data, the thrown Tankmon got up a bit and shot a missile at greymon, it hit greymon making a huge smoke around him. **NOVA BLAST!**" Greymon said as he shot his famous attack at the lying Tankmon and causing it to explode but then a few more tankmon came. Bring it on I will take you all on!" Greymon said as he roared

Coronamon landed on both of her feet waiting for the smoke to clear but before the smoke cleared Fangmon pounced on Coronamon making her fall to the floor but holding back Fangmon from his bite. Myra…Help...His mouth stinks!" Coronamon asked Myra nodded and grabbed her digivce and pressed a button and it engulfed the digivice in fire, Afiq and Ridzwan did the same.

**DIGITAL WEAPONIZE…POWER FLAME…METALGREYMON'S CLAW…ANGEMON'S GAUNTLET**" Myra, Afiq and Ridzwan Activate their weapons. You guys go help greymon I will help Coronamon" Myra said as Afiq grabbed the crystal that no one noticed he put in a small bag. Take this!" Ridzwan said as he jumped and punched a Tankmon crushing it completely exploding into data but suddenly went to Ridzwan's digivice he saw it and got confused but behind him a Tankmon was sneaking from behind.

Time to die Digidestined hahaha" the Tankmon said as he pointed his cannon at him but then a cyborg jumped on it and started mauling it. AHHH! AHH! AAAHHHH!" the Tankmon said as his head was separated from the body and exploded into data, the cyborg digimon looked at Ridzwan, it got closer and hissed Ridzwan quickly got up and was ready to fight but then The cyborg digimon heard a whistle and ran in Afiq's direction.

Ridzwan don't lose your focus" Afiq said as he ordered the cyborg to attack a Tankdramon. Don't worry that's Reptiledramon he is on our side" Afiq said as Greymon threw a tankmon at Afiq and Afiq impaled it exploding it into data, but there were to many of tankmon, Patamon just woken up from when he was thrown to the wall but was mysteriously pulled through a hole in the wall

Coronamon and Myra were panting after having a tough battle. If we destroy that digivice it will destroy his digimon and then we just have to kill him" Coronamon said Myra .was surprised hearing that word. You kill I will get that digivice" Myra said before making two blades. I know you have a little brother here" the Dark digidestined said as Myra was shocked. I wonder what would happen if I…" the Dark digidestined said as Myra lunged forward. Don't you dare touch him!" Myra said. Ok I'll get the digivice instead" Coronamon said as she gathered all her strength into one fireball. **CORONA FLAME!**" Coronamon said as she aimed for the digivice and threw it, Fangmon and Axemon tried to stop it but Coronamon punched them with fire knocking them out while Myra and the Dark Digidestined clashed between blades and when The dark Digidestined heard his digivice got destroyed he stopped fighting and fell to his knees. Any last request" Myra said.

Yes…take my hood off" the Dark Digidestined said as Myra took his hood off she was surprised what she saw. Ridzwan!" Myra yelled as Ridzwan punched a Tankmon in the face he turned around and was speechless and surprised.H…how…it can't be…Tai?!" Ridzwan said just thinking how could it be he went through portals to other dimensions but he soon was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Patamon.

Attack!" Patamon said as he dived on a Tankmon which only made a dent on him. What is he…oh my" Afiq said as he saw a platoon of Buraimon dived in from above sheathing their swords whilst two Wargrowlmon X were being artillery. **ATOMIC BLASTER!**" both Wargrowlmon said as they shot their attack and struck six Tankmon, Tankmon they exploded into data.

We come from the Peaceful forest we have answered your distress call" Buraimon said as he slashed an incoming Tankmon. I'm Captain Afiq I am the new captain here" Afiq said after shot the metal at a couple Tankmon's. What are your orders sir" Buraimon asked as the small bag started to glow brightly he opened it, he was astounded of what he found it was the crystal getting smaller and was being carved slowly.

I want…half of the platoon help the soldiers at the front entrance and the other half protect the digital crystal meaning stay with us and fight here" Afiq ordered as some of the Buraimon and one Wargrowlmon X flew to the next battle, Myra tied the so called 'Tai' to a pole and made a fire spear. Wait…wait here" Myra said as she charged at a Tankmon and jumped onto it and put the spear inside the cannon then she jumped off it.

I got this…**CORONA-KNUCKLE**" Coronamon said as she punched the Tankmon causing it to shoot out a missile from the cannon but got stuck and exploded as it did Coronamon felt a strange feeling.

What's…going on?" Coronamon questioned as the crystal in the small bag went straight to Myra, Myra grabbed it and her Digivice began to beeped fast, a big fire tornado began to surround Myra and Coronamon, the crystal started to change into a bracelet, the bracelet went straight to Myra's arm and the carving was stopped it glowed brightly. The bracelet of protection is activated beginning digivolution" Myra's digivice said as Coronamon felt strange she felt like she was being morphed.

**CORONAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…FIRAMON!**" Coronamon said as she was changing into her champion form Firamon, however this Firamon didn't have a mane, the fire tornado stopped and showed Firamon, she let out a powerful roar. This new power is wonderful" Firamon said as she saw the last six Tankmon remaining.

Myra let's get them together!" Firamon said as Myra nodded and ran to Firamon and rides on her back. Hold on tight!" Firamon said as she jumped into the air whilst Myra held on and formed a flaming longsword. **FLAME DIVE!**" Firamon said as she was covered in flames and dived on three Tankmon shooting all they got at the diving Firamon but unable to stop it. **FIRA CLAW!**" Firamon said as she cut two of the Tankmon down as they bursts into data the other Tankmon was shivering and Myra just simply stabbed it.** HYPER CANNON!**" three Tankmon said as they attacked in unison, Firamon missed two of the missiles but got hit by the last one a smoke covered Firamon. **BOOM BUBBLE!**" Patamon said as he shot the three Tankmon, they looked at Patamon. You should pay attention to your target more than me" Patamon said as the three Tankmon looked confuse.** FIRA BOMB!**" Firamon said as she shot a powerful fireball at the Tankmon, all of them got destroyed.

Nice job" Myra complimented Firamon. Hey I couldn't have done it without your sword" Firamon said as Myra's power was going back into the digivice suddenly a voice comes out of the digivice. Fira claw unlocked…Red Lion Dance unlocked…Congratulations" the digivice said which made Myra pump her fist into the air. Awesome!" Myra said as Firamon turned back to Coronamon.

Congrats…Now what do we do with spiky-hair boy" Afiq asked. We bring him back for questioning" Ridzwan answered after all their ability went straight back in their digivice, Ridzwan's digivice bleeped it got Ridzwan's attention and he looked at it. Captured Tankmon Reverting to Digi-egg" the Digivice said as it showed Tankmon turning into a Digi-egg. Well I have a new digimon" Ridzwan said. Let's move before they know we are here" Buraimon said as they carried all the human on their back, the Wargrowlmon carried the hostage and let the Rookie digimon ride on them except Patamon. You can fly not these Rookie" Wargrowlmon said as he flew away Patamon sighed. Not fair" Patamon said as he pouted and flew from behind

**_…TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	13. Chapter 13 journey continues

-Pacific Ocean, UCRG Headquarters, Earth-

Underneath the water was a hexagon shaped base at the bottom of the ocean, through a window at the top of the building an office with a hexagon table. On a leather seat there was a general-looking man was writing on some papers, a man walks in with a black suit. So how was it intercepting those unknown eggs" The general-looking man said. I did manage to trace those eggs but they hatched and went into a portal with some kids" The black suit man said.

Agent Mallis we can't afford losing targets…where are they" General man said. I already asked some of the researchers to find the targets around the world and the cyberspace general Naru" Agent Mallis responded, as they were talking a screen from the wall turned on. Sir I located the hatched eggs or your targets their at the cyberspace world called the digital world" a researcher said. Then how are we gonna get them!" Agent Mallis angrily replied.

Don't worry we've known this Digital World and been researching them and made a robot that can enter that world" the researcher said. Ok what is it" Agent Mallis asked, he was then shown a giant purple robot that had one eye. Nice what is it called" Agent Mallis questioned. Since all the residences names end with Mon we have named this Gizumon and we plan on making more than one like an army of Gizumon" the researcher said.

But with my permission professor remember that" General Naru said. Right" the researcher replied. Can you send it now?" Agent Mallis asked. No but we can send it tomorrow" the researcher answered then a screen on top of the researcher turned on. General Naru and Agent Mallis I have located a few other Digi-Eggs should I put it in your locator Agent?" the finder asked. Yes you should jake" General Naru said. So that's my new mission find more eggs" Agent Mallis asked the general. Yes it is" General Naru answered. Why?" Agent Mallis asked again. For impersonating as a FBI agent" General Naru answered

The screens turned off as Agent Mallis grabbed his locator was about to get out until. Oh ya you know what I'm writing" The general questioned. Poetry?" Agent Mallis answered. No…not this time" General Naru said. Then what" Agent Mallis asked. For impersonating as a FBI I'm writing an apology note if they find out…and maybe I'll put a poem in their…

-Rock Zone, Vaccine Republic, Fort Sanctuary, Digital World-

In a room there was a door that said Interrogation room. I don't remember any of their plans" Tai said. Come on we know you remember" Afiq said. If I did remember I would have told you but their plans were so boring I didn't pay attention" Tai said. Ok here's the punishment their going to give if you don't cooperate…10 years in Digital prison" Afiq said, Tai was shocked.

Fine I'll talk…they have plans on holding your soldiers from closing in their operation zones like a wall of Digimon" Tai confessed. And they have secret plans about the whole universe…" Tai confessed...

-10 MINUTES LATER-

Thank you for your cooperation" Afiq said. Well now I remember why I didn't want to tell you its because they have my little sister" Tai said making Afiq surprised. We'll do our best to help but how did you get here with her?" Afiq asked. I don't want to talk about it right now"Tai answered

So we have this information about the Virus Empires plans but they seem way too made up" Afiq said. In the Digital World nothing is made up so this is horrifyingly true" Sani said. When he means by dimensions does he mean parallel universe" Ridzwan thought. Maybe" Afiq replied. Then you need to head to Wise Mountain they have great and powerful digimon there that can help you" Sani said.

Wait you mean Virus and Vaccine are living their together in harmony!?" Ridzwan questioned shockingly. Yup" Sani replied. You should go now I'll follow you" Afiq said. But you have to watch the rebuilding of Rock Zone village" Ridzwan said. Don't worry I got that covered" Sani said. Ok I'll schedule a Blimpmon to Wise Mountain" Afiq said as they finished planning and all three went out of the room but before Afiq went out he looked back at Tai through a window and then went out

-Ridzwan's cousin's room-

Ridzwan walked in and saw Patamon flying straight at him. HELP ME!" Patamon said as he crashed into Ridzwan's face. Aww come on Patamon" Zayn said. No! Your too fat" Patamon said as he pouted what he didn't realize is that he was holding onto Ridzwan's face for dear life. Patamon…LET GO…can't…BREATH" Ridzwan said as he pulled Patamon off his face.

What's going on here?" Ridzwan asked. Well Zayn wanted Patamon to carry him so he could fly or hover, Patamon refuse and instead Zayn wanted to ride Patamon" Myra said sitting on a couch. Well I have some news" Ridzwan said as Islah and Dina came out of their rooms.

Kita Akan naik belon! (We will ride on a Blimp!)" Ridzwan said, everyone except for Zayn cheered. What's a blimp?" Zayn asked. A blimp is like a plane but much fatter" Ridzwan explained. Ok kalau nak cepat jom kita mengemas barang dan sedia naik belon sekarang (Ok if we want to be fast let's pack our bags now and get ready to ride the blimp)" Islah said as he ran to his room. What did Ridzwan said?" Coronamon.

I don't know but keep cheering and pack up" DemiVeemon said as he cheered and followed Zayn to his room, Coronamon kept clapping and smiling until she followed Myra to her room.

-Afiq's room-

While packing Afiq remembered what Tai said to him. Whats bothering you Afiq" Agumon asked him. Oh nothing. Are you shore" Agumon said as he puts a piece of cooked chicken in his bag. Ya I'm sure…wait was that a joke" Afiq answered and asked. Maybe" Agumon said, Afiq rolled his eyes as he packed a gadget.

Why should we bring technology with us we should bring more food MORE FOOD!" Agumon said as he puts in a piece of cooked rib in his bag. Well this will help us track any imperial soldiers Agumon and food will only help if we need it and do we need it now" Afiq replied. No" Agumon replied, suddenly someone knocked on the door.

I wonder who that is…IS IT FOOD" Agumon said. I don't think it's always food" Afiq said as he walked to the door. You'll never know Afiq" Agumon said as Afiq opened the door. Here's your laptop you wanted" A Tentomon said as he showed Afiq a nice looking laptop. Thanks" Afiq said.

Welcome and Agumon" Tentomon said. Yes" Agumon replied. Here's some fruits I got for you fresh from the market" Tentomon said carrying a basket full of different types of fruits. FOOOD" Agumon said as he rush to get it. You got to be kidding me" Afiq said as he went to his bag and packed the laptop, Agumon closes the door and puts all the fruits inside his bag. What's the laptop for Afiq" Agumon asked. It's for Ridzwan…when we get to wise mountain I'm gonna asked him something" Afiq said as he closes his bag.

-10 minutes later-

OK who's ready for BLIMP RIDE" Afiq said as everyone cheered, in the distance Blimpmon was coming slowly.

Confirmed I see the Blimpmon" a DemiDevimon said to a radio. Good we'll get ready for the attack and for this you get a two weeks off" The radio said. Wait you serious! YIPEE" DemiDevimon said. ONLY IF IT WORKS MORON" Radio said. O…ok sir returning to base sir!" Demidevimon said as he grabbed the radio and flew away

-Blimpmon platform-

Ridzwan felt something wrong. Hmm hey Afiq" Ridzwan said. Hm ya what Ridzwan" Afiq replied. Can we have escorts for the blimp" Ridzwan asked. Nah I don't think they're going to attack us plus blimpmon is already armed" Afiq said as Blimpmon got closer. I hope it can hold it off" Ridzwan said in his mind…

**_Till the next season…_**

(Sorry Rockrhino: sorry we didn't put this out early its just some stuff has come up and I'm planning to make a droid to be exact R6…I know I'm such nerd

Calming Rockrhino: its ok everyone is a nerd of something

Announcement Rockrhino: And we have a surprise WE ARE GOING TO MAKE A….

Surprise and Spoiler Rockrhino: A POKEMON FANFIC OR STORY

Announcement Rockrhino: Really, really

Normal Rockrhino: and again we are sorry and this is how to make it up well that's how I think on how to cheer you guys up

Negative Rockrhino: THESE ARE DIGIMON FANS NOT POKEMON FAN CAPICE

Normal Rockrhino: ok ok we're just trying to make up for the lateness

Writing Rockrhino: YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN HELP

Normal Rockrhino: sorry well the next Digimon will be sometime next year

Spoiler Rockrhino: _May 2016_

Normal Rockrhino: -Facepalm- Great we have a deadline. Anyway since it's going to be a long time for the next Digimon chapter I suggest you comment or review and ENJOY THE POKEMON GO AND NEW POKEMON FANFIC OR STORY AND ENJOY DIGIMON TRI I HOPE IT DON'T SUCK AND I HOPE TAOI ANIMATION NOTICES THIS AND MAKE A NEW BETTER DIGIMON WITH ME HELPING IT OK I'LL JUST ADMIT IT I WANT TAOI TO NOTICE ME AND MAKE A NEW DIGIMON SERIES WITH MY HELP IF NOT...SUE YOU

Anime Rockrhino: Notice me Taoi animation senpai

Techno and Smart Rockrhino: wooh that was long time to finish *boop*)


	14. Chapter 14 The malay protecter!

(Normal Rockrhino and Writer Rockrhino: [N] we are like Scott Cawthon! [W] ya…but it seemed like we lied about the time we were supposed to really publish it [N] No we were busy and we had extra ideas on what to write [W] we? [N] Alright….you had extra ideas on what to write… [W] Ok now…**ON TO THE STORY!**

Disappointed Rockrhino: I thought we were gonna make a new story and made it the new season like the other fanfictioners

Every Rockrhino except for Disappointed Rockrhino: **SHUT UP AND ENJOY!**)

-Amazonia, Vaccine Republic, Digital sky, Digital world-

Ridzwan looked out of a window watching the ground as Blimpmon moved, Ridzwan sensed a strong energy at one part but he ignored it, Ridzwan decided to open his bag and saw no cats "oh ya that's right I released them…I know they'll come back" Ridzwan tried finding his laptop but decides not to and continues looking out at the ground

"You read fanfiction?" Myra sneaked behind Ridzwan to surprise him…it worked, Ridzwan jumped a little and turned "ya" "what story do you read?" "Digimon 2.5" "WHAT!? WHY READ DIGIMON WHEN WE ARE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!?" "I read this before this thing started! And you don't understand me" Ridzwan said with a crying face but he can't cry

Zayn and islah were play wrestling but one moment they looked at Myra and Ridzwan, Myra was pulling Ridzwan's ear and Ridzwan just won't fight back Coronamon was pulling his hair and Patamon was just laughing, Zayn and Islah continued, Dina pulled out a sketchbook and started drawing manga-like characters until a blimpmon got hit by something,

Myra stopped pulling Ridzwan's ear and looked out of the window and saw Devimon's attack Blimpmon, Myra and Ridzwan grabbed their digivice "Coronamon let's go!" Myra said as she opened a hatch that releases a strong gust of wind that blast Myra back to a wall making her faint,

Ridzwan checks if she is alright "she is knocked out cold" Blimpmon closed the hatch "Don't worry I got this **HELIUM BOMB**" Blimpmon released bombs that hit several Devimons but still many more are attacking, the devimon threw dark energy at the place where the bombs were coming from,

It shocked Blimpmon and now he is moving faster to try to avoid the devimon but he is to slow so he fought with his big hands "I need help here! Quick!" Blimpmon said as he barrel rolls to lose some of the devimon, it crushed a few devimon luckily the people inside held on to parts of Blimpmon "Ok Patamon let's…eh?"

Ridzwan saw Patamon fainted because he didn't held on to anything and hit the wall "well Agumon let's go!" Afiq opened the hatch which has less wind now, he climbed up the ladders and Agumon struggled getting up the ladders Afiq helped him up and took his Digivice and pressed a button "**DIGITAL WEAPONIZE…METALGREYMON'S CLAW**" the Digivice shot out a piece of metal onto Afiq's arm and it started to grow around his arm and turned to a giant claw

"Hey my turn don't show off!" "Sorry bud and I thought you were eating" "stop with the 'me' stereotypes" Afiq pointed his Digivice at Agumon "**AGUMON DIGIVOLVE**" an orange light came out of the Digivice and hits Agumon turning him into Greymon

He roared and shot a fire ball at devimon causing it to explode into data "My scans indicate a hundred or two hundred devimon" "call for help" "ok I will oh wait they took my communications system!" "We can't ask for help from Myra she's fainted **NOVA BLAST**" Greymon shot a fire ball that hit five devimon

Afiq jumped and stabbed a devimon and shook it off his claw "how about Islah he is always talking about how he wants to have this 'power'…wait how about calling him!" Afiq quickly went to the ladders and poked his head to the open hatch

"Yo islah tolong boleh tak? (yo Islah can you help us)" was putting seatbelts on everyone except for Ridzwan "eh serious!" Afiq nodded his head "Bolehlah" Afiq and islah went up the ladder same with DemiVeemon who just jump on each bar

"We are nearing the border of Amazonia! But my scans shows that only a hundred Devimon are left let's end it now!" Blimpmon quickly grabbed a bunch of Devimon and slammed them together "Fifty left **NOVA BLAST**" then suddenly a group of five IceDevimon showed and charged at Afiq and Islah "oh no now cavalry has come"

At below were three tankdramon who aimed at blimpmon and a Sealsmon was there ready to give orders to fire "this is the end for you" IceDevimon got ready to stab Afiq until Greymon used his head to block the attack but it cracked his horn and he turned back to Agumon "What a waste of an attack" he pulled his hand and went for another stab,

Afiq's claw was too heavy to block it in time but before it hits Afiq Islah jumped in front of him DemiVeemon tried to block also suddenly the place where Ridzwan sensed the energy popped out a Digital crystal that quickly went to islah and became a bracelet and went straight to his hand and got stuck it was blue and shined causing Islah's Digivice starts to glow causing a shield to block the incoming attack,

The attack deflected and hits one IceDevimon causing it to explode, the shield disappeared and the Digivice starts beeping "Apa Tengah Jadi Ni?!" the Digivice stopped "cakap 'Digital Weaponize Nyawa Veedramon (say 'Digital Weaponize Veedramon soul)" Islah heard it and knew what it means "**DIGITAL WEAPONIZE…NYAWA VEEDRAMON**" a mist came out of the Digivice and entered Islah's body,

He suddenly felt a surge of power and urge to protect "Afiq…pergi dalam dan jaga mereka" Afiq nodded and grabbed Agumon "saya akan lawan mereka (I'll deal with them)" DemiVeemon stand right next to islah "kita nak lawan mereka islah? (Are we going to fight them?)" "Ye lah kalau tak kita Akan mati (of course if not we die)" "kalau macam tu saya lawan mereka (ok if it's like that then I will fight them)"

DemiVeemon and Islah charged, Islah pulled his fist back and energy started to surround it "**HAMMER FIST!**" Islah punched an IceDevimon and it shattered into data, DemiVeemon jumped quickly on IceDevimon, avoiding the swipes and getting to the head he started to hop kick between two IceDevimon "now Islah!" Islah charged, he jumped and charged his fist up for another attack,

Two other IceDevimon abandon the other two and returned to the ground "**HAMMER FIST**" Islah jumped with his charged hands and spin punching them in the head causing them to explode into data some of it went to DemiVeemon, Islah fist bumps DemiVeemon

Myra woke up, she looked at the seatbelt on her "WHY AM I TIED UP" she seemed like she can't get off but the rest could open it with ease Islah goes down the ladder and inside the room and sees Myra and gets scared "ISLAH OPEN THIS SEATBELT OR WHATEVER!" "Myra kita selamat jangan risau (Myra we are safe don't worry)" "oh really that's really reassuring" "Oi awak bukan seorang je yang ada power ni sekarang" Islah's aura became a mist again and went back to his Digivice, then Blimpmon shakes this time everyone was prepared holding onto anything

Again it shakes because Tankdramon started shooting Blimpmon "ok you guys can argue later but now we have to think what is happening" "WARNING ENGINE FAILURE…save yourselves there is a parachute bag under the seats HURRY!" "Ok now we know what is going on" "what about you Blimpmon you'll die!" "Afiq I'm a veteran an old one but believe me I will survive NOW GO!"

Myra, Coronamon, and Zayn were the first following behind were DemiVeemon and Minomon, they used Minomon's web to make a parachute, Islah jumped quickly before anything bad happened, Dina dived down with her legs pointing down, Ridzwan was about to jump until he saw Afiq didn't want to leave "What's wrong Afiq" "I promise Afiq I will save you a chicken drumstick" "…actually" Afiq quickly pushed Agumon, Patamon and Ridzwan outside the hatch

"I'm going to help Blimpmon **DIGITAL WEAPONIZE!**" Afiq quickly went up the ladder and ran to the front of Blimpmon "NO! AFIQ!" Agumon only could watch his partner while he floated to the ground Ridzwan sensed something bad will happen but he won't accept that sense.

-1 minute later-

They reached the ground and they looked at Blimpmon, Islah was doing a headcount "mana Afiq? (Where's Afiq?)" Ridzwan slowly and sadly walked up to them "he…he stayed to helped Blimpmon" they look at Ridzwan confused suddenly an explosion happened where Blimpmon was they were heartbroken but Agumon was more heartbroken "AFIQ!"

**_…to be continued…_**

(Drama Rockrhino: *cries*

Stone Rockrhino: good thing he isn't in charge of the body crying

Normal Rockrhino: *pats Drama Rockrhino's back* its ok they'll be new people…right?

Writer Rockrhino: uh….uh…..*disappears*

Anime Rockrhino: coward…

Drama Rockrhino: But *sobs* he's *sobs* so cool *breaks down in tears* NO ONE CAN REPLACE HIM *cries*

Joke Rockrhino: hmph drama queen

Normal Rockrhino: we'll take a rest after this one so no more deadlines

Spoilers Rockrhino: its on…*mouth gets covered* Han solo *mouth gets covered in chloroform and faints*

Techno Rockrhino: message is over! *boop*)


	15. Chapter 15 Tragety Strikes!

-Amazonia, Warzone, Forest Floor, Digital World-

The group walked the direction Blimpmon was going in, Agumon was carried by Ridzwan on his back "we should go back to Blimpmon Afiq might still be alive" "Ya!" Myra and Agumon said "No! It's too dangerous" "tunggu sekejap…nape Afiq tak lompat (wait a minute…why didn't Afiq jumped)" everyone stopped and looked at Ridzwan "because…he wanted to save Blimpmon" everyone was now thinking on what to do

On a tree branch two hooded figures watched them "I'll guard them you go to the crash site" "ok after that I will save our friend" "*sighs* fine" the two dispersed they were followed by smaller figures

The group was still thinking until Myra broke the silence "oh ya Islah I see you have a bracelet what is it" "tak tahu lah" suddenly Islah's Digivice beeps "Tahniah awak bracelet perlindungan" "uh apparently bracelet of protection" Ridzwan pointed Myra shot a glare at Ridzwan so they continued on there "Tunggu! Mana DemiVeemon! (Wait! Where is DemiVeemon!)" DemiVeemon hopped to the group "Saya di tertinggal di beg parachute tu! (I was left in the parachute bag!)" DemiVeemon jumped to Islah and started to kick his head many times and everyone laughed,

-Amazonia, Warzone, Crash Site, Digital World-

The hooded figure arrived there with a smaller figure right next beside it, it open the hood and revealed a teenage girl with an almost mono brow, white face and wore leather armor, she looked around and saw no one until a metal sheet moved a bit "Dorumon check that out" Dorumon open its hood "Right!" it ran to the edge of the metal sheet and smelled it and came back

"There's a boy under over there" "good job" she walked to the metal sheet "hey you ok" under the metal sheet was Afiq lying down without the claw he was starting to wake up until he remembered that voice

"Ir…Irdina?" Afiq said getting up a bit but falling back down, the girl was shocked "Afiq what are you doing here!?" "Same question for you" he looked at his leg and was horrified "Afiq grab my hand" "I can't…" "Why what's wrong?" "Nothing it's just…we're Muslim remember" "I'm trying to save you!" Irdina put her hand in the hole and waited for him to grab it

"I'll explain all of this later" Afiq grabs her hand and is pulled out of the hole "how did you pull me out yourself" "oh you know me I'm strong and I scare Ridzwan" as he was being pulled out a big metal shard was in Afiq's leg

"Oh ya what's your…OH MY WHAT HAPPENED!" "I don't know I was unconscious" Dorumon touched it and Afiq scream in pain, Irdina hits Dorumon in the head "What were you thinking!?" "I was curious" "That never is a good reason to touch a metal shard that is stuck to a wounded leg!" Irdina was thinking and then she came up with an idea "how about I get a friend of mine to get it out" "I don't like where this is going" Irdina took out a magenta colored Digivice

"**DIGITAL RELEASE…GROWLMON**" a Growlmon came out of the Digivice, Growlmon looked at Afiq and lick his lips "Growlmon is a tamed Digimon…well for me at least here boy" Irdina carried out a Digital meat Growlmon looked at the meat, Irdina threw the meat at Growlmon which he quickly ate "Now boy fetch that metal" Irdina pointed at the metal shard "I'm…doomed" "oh don't worry he won't eat you" Growlmon looked at the shard and bit now on it "Hold the stinging pain or it will be quick and less painful

Growlmon quickly took it out, Afiq was surprised that it didn't hurt, Growlmon ran to Irdina and dropped the metal shard, Irdina pets Growlmon on the nose "Good boy!" now Afiq had a wound that need to be healed, but in the trees were some Guilmon and at the other side were some Dorumon "we better get you to base…but I know a village nearby" "umm I chose the village one" suddenly the Guilmon ran behind some debris

"Uh Irdina we better get to the village" Irdina looked around and saw a Guilmon tail pass by "no…we are too late" Irdina slowly grabbed her Digivice, but without warning a Guilmon jumped and ran to Afiq's leg, it bites it and dragged him to the debris "NO I WILL NOT BE DINNER" Afiq said as he kicked it in the face and tried finding his Digivice "Afiq!" Irdina tried to run to him but three Guilmon jumped in front of her,

Dorumon quickly kicked one Guilmon getting all their attention "Growlmon get meat stick to get two meat" Growlmon drooled a little and charged in a group of Guilmon "**DIGITAL WEAPONIZE…REPTILEDRAMON'S ARMOR**" a purple light came out and hits her body, the light surrounded her body and made a pair of wings, the light went away and showed she had worn armor,

The Dorumon ran towards the Guilmon pack and attacked, a Dorumon pounced on the Guilmon that had Afiq then Afiq was carried by Growlmon's mouth, Growlmon ran to Irdina and lowered his head then Irdina jumped on, Guilmon Charged out of the area Dorumon ran up and jumped on Growlmon's back "so that's the reason why we have to get to that Village" Irdina nodded and looked at the wound at Afiq's leg

-Amazonia, Warzone, Data Swamp, Digital World-

The group took a break from walking and stopped by a tree, Islah looked out for any bad Digimon on his head was DemiVeemon, below the tree was the group eating fruits "hmm I feel strange…I think I haven't had any water today that's all" Everyone was relieved, Ridzwan walked to the edge of a shore, he saw the water was blue and had numbers in it "whoa this might get me smart" Ridzwan slowly puts his hand in the water but was stopped by Patamon when he landed on his head

"Patamon you scared me!" "Oh don't be scared" Ridzwan puts his hand in and drank it, Islah sees movement in the bush he then made his hand into binoculars and saw much closer, it were a group of DarkTyrannomon and Commandramon leading them was a Sealsdramon heading towards the group, Islah used an alarm, they heard him and ran to the left of the tree "Wait! Where is Ridzwan?!" Myra said as Zayn ran to where Ridzwan is,

"Abang Iwan!" Ridzwan stopped drinking and looked at Zayn "Let's go!" Zayn grabbed his arm and pulled him to the group but when they got there it was too late Myra, Coronamon, Dina, Lunamon, Islah and DemiVeemon were in a corner and tied up, Ridzwan hated himself for doing going away to drink, they were escorted to the corner by two Commandramon and they tied them up "I'm sorry guys…it's all my fault" "well it is your fault" Myra and Islah were holding their Digivice, Zayn realized that Minomon and DemiVeemon weren't at the corner,

The Sealsdramon went up to them with an escort of two Commandramon "so you thought you could run away from us huh" a Commandramon came to the Sealsdramon and saluted him "at ease what is it" "I have scouted the area there are no Republic troops nearby" "good…take them with us to the Evapo Interrogation base" five DarkTyrannomon was walking to them,

Minomon and DemiVeemon were waiting in a bush until they saw the DarkTyrannomon, they ran to Islah and Myra's rope and started to untie them, the DarkTyrannomons were getting closer until the rope was untied, Myra and Islah puts there Digivice in front of them "**DIGITAL WEAPONIZE…FIRA CLAW!...NYAWA VEEDRAMON!**" Myra's hands turned into a lion's paw at the claws were flame, a mist entered Islah's body,

"I love my new claws" Myra looked at DarkTyrannomon and sliced him five times making it explode into data "now the claws come out and you won't let me help you" Coronamon said as she was still tied "Oh ya and the tiger is free! **CORONAMON DIGIVOVLE**" A light shot at Coronamon causing her to morph into a Firamon "**HAMMER FIST!**" Islah punched a DarkTyrannomon it just went through the Digimon and it exploded, as they fought Zayn tried to get out of the rope that was tied but a DarkTyrannomon bites the rope and carries Zayn off

"Kakak! Abang Iwan help!" Ridzwan got up and chased DarkTyrannomon but was shot in the leg by a Commandramon "Zayn! Firamon go" Myra said as she was stuck in a fight but Firamon was surrounded by Commandramon "kind of…busy here!" DemiVeemon went after the DarkTyrannomon and manages to get on the tail but gets whipped off, Ridzwan gets his hand out of the rope and took out his Digivice "**DIGITAL WEAPONIZE...ANGEMON'S GAUNTLET**" Ridzwan got up and shot out an energy fist towards DarkTyrannomon but was blocked by a Tankmon which exploded into data,

Ridzwan was shocked to see five lines of Tankmon coming but he charged even with a shot leg "Not…Making a mistake…AGAIN!" Ridzwan jumped and punched a Tankmon stunning it, Ridzwan then grabbed the head and turned it around aiming at another Tankmon "Take this!" Ridzwan bopped the head and it shot a tank shell, it hits the Tankmon causing it to explode so Ridzwan continued firing at other Tankmon but when he finally finished them all off he noticed Zayn was long gone

He hits the ground in anger but he cried also "Why am I so weak!" Ridzwan pounded the ground again, Patamon flew beside him "we will rescue him…I promise I'll Digivolve and then we could…" Patamon got interrupted "How! Coronamon already Digivolved and that's when Myra just got her Bracelet! And I bet that DemiVeemon going to Digivolve soon" Ridzwan got up and walked toward the fight that was still going on "You'll all die!" Ridzwan said as he charged and punching all Commandramon that were in his way,

He was making his way to Sealsdramon, in a tree branch was the hooded figure and next to him was a smaller hooded figure "Ridzwan…" the hooded figure signaled to attack and out of the trees comes a group of Guilmon and Growlmon they charged at all the Virus Digimon "Go…Guilmon…**DIGITAL RELEASE…DORUGAMON**" The giant Dragon spreads its wings and flew into battle "Yovind I need to Digivolve" the hooded figure opened his hood revealing a teen, brown skin has a white dot on his forehead and was wearing wood armor "Okay **DIGIVOVLE GUILMON**" A light shot at Guilmon and he morphed into a yellow Growlmon with a scar on one of his eyes

He jumped into battle, he charged and fired fireballs, he then revealed a green Digivice "Now my turn…**DIGITAL WEAPONIZE…WARGROWLMON'S PENDULUM BLADE**" two shots of green light hits his arm morphing it into an axe, he jumped down and ran to Sealsdramon cutting every Commandramon that was in his path, Ridzwan looked at him and recognizes but still is angry, Ridzwan jumped in front Sealsdramon, Yovind cuts two last Commandramon left and walked up to Sealsdramon,

Sealsdramon dropped to his knees and raised his hands "I surrender" "If you do…bring Zayn back!" Yovind's hands turn to normal and holds Ridzwan's shoulder "Ridzwan calm down" "Yovind stop sorry for no friendly introduction but this became family business so find any stragglers" Yovind walked back a bit, the others came to Ridzwan after the battle, the wild Guilmon and Growlmon retreated back to the forest, Coronamon reverts back to her rookie form,

Ridzwan grabbed Sealsdramon by the neck "Where is he going!" Sealsdramon choked a bit but still can breath and talk "they are *coughs* going to *struggles* Evapo Interrogation base" Ridzwan let him go and his gauntlets disappears, Myra made a fire hammer and knocked him to the river before her powers go back into the Digivice "We need to go to a village follow me" "wait where is Agumon" Agumon slides down the tree still sad and angry

"You...you were just…." Ridzwan got angry and grabbed Agumon by his scruff "you could have saved him! I know you were mourning but that's no excuse to not help that's not what Afiq wanted!" Ridzwan lets him go and storms off into the direction that the DarkTyrannomon went, Patamon went after him "Ridzwan wait!" Yovind holds Myra's shoulder "he'll let off steam but we need to get to-"Myra slapped Yovind "This is a family thing don't intervene!" Myra and Coronamon chased after Ridzwan,

Islah is conflicted and Yovind is shocked "Saya…ikut mereka…Bawak Dina, Lunamon, DemiVeemon, Minomon dan Agumon dengan awak, DemiVeemon ni ikut saya (I…will follow them…bring Dina, Lunamon, DemiVeemon, Minomon and Agumon with you, this DemiVeemon will follow me)" Islah said as he puts his DemiVeemon on his head and ran after Myra

"Fine…ok follow me" Dina got close to Lunamon "Lunamon ikut Islah (Lunamon Follow Islah)" Lunamon nodded and ran without Yovind noticing, Yovind calls yellow Growlmon and rides him with the four as they went into another direction

-Amazonia, Warzone, Evapo Interrogation Base, Digital World-

The DarkTyrannomon drops Zayn in a cell and leaves the cell, Zayn looks around and saw a bunk bed and saw one was used so he was scared, he started to bang on the cell door but a dog bark can be heard outside so he stepped away, he hugged himself and got scared "Abang Iwan…Kakak…" Zayn started to cry, in a corner a teenage girl with brown short hair walked to Zayn and hugged him causing him to jump a little

"Don't be scared you're not alone here" Zayn felt comforted and quickly slept, she carried him to the higher bed and looked out of the window "Tai…"

-Amazonia, Warzone, Evapo interrogation Base Entrance, Digital World-

Ridzwan, Myra and Islah crouched behind some ferns and bushes they saw no one on the walls of the base but were still cautious "Okay Ridzwan buat benda tu (Okay Ridzwan do the thing)" "it's not a thing its echolocation" Ridzwan puts his hand on the dirt and closed his eyes behind his eye lids were images of the base in black and white and saw the units in there

"Well good news is that Zayn is in there" "I feel like there is a bad news" "ya…they have 10 soldiers in there" "Digivolution?" "Its rookies and ultimate's" Myra just looked down on the ground feeling regret but lifted her head "what's the plan"

Myra said until a short shotgun was aimed at Myra's head which made her scared, Islah turned his head and saw two shotgun barrels pointing in his face "okay here's my plan turn yourself in" one of the Chaos Emperor "damn!" Troopmon started come out of the bushes with guns raised, Patamon was on top of a tree and looked down "I'm coming Ridzwan!" He said as he dived at Beelzemon but was caught in his grasp "oh bad hamster" Beelzemon threw him into a cage that a Troopmon was carrying,

Coronamon came out of the bushes "Take thi-"Coronamon was silenced by Beelzemon and was thrown into a cage, the group dropped their Digivice and raised their hands, Beelzemon walked towards Islah and took DemiVeemon off his head and puts him into a cage "Take em away boys" The Troopmon brought them to the back to base "three down four to go",Lunamon was hiding in the bushes feeling horrid that she can't help them.

**_…To be continued…_**


	16. Chapter 16 Captured! Part 1

-Amazonia, Virus Empire, Tree Village Infirmary, Digital World-

A light shined through a leaf, the light hits Afiq's face waking him up from his slumber, he got up and looked around "where am I?" Irdina walked in "your in the Tree village infirmary" he tried to get up but was pushed back down by Dorumon "stay down you need to heal" "but I got to find the others"

"you need to rest that wound will be healed in a few days compared to the real world" "but I can't forgive myself if they get hurt or worse" Irdina sighed "you never did change...fine how about I go find them" "not...without me!" Afiq getting up was soon put back down by Dorumon again "ya tough guy you can with a huge wound" for a moment Afiq thinks then he sighed "you better bring em back"

"don't worry, me and Dorumon has de-digitized most of the soldier routes the viruses use and we know they have an interrogation centre so I guess they will be...held...there...i just realized what can happen" hearing her say that worried him more "good job partner" she knocked her head and dragged Dorumon out

Afiq could only worry what could have happened to them

-Amazonia, Virus Empire, Evapo Interrogation Base, Digital World-

Ridzwan wakes up in a room, it was very dark, he didn't like it at all "I got a bad feeling about this" then tall figure with a black hood entered the room "of course you do" two Troopmon came in and brought a metal orb with one red button on the middle of it.

Ridzwan could feel that something was wrong "what is in that" the dark figure pointed at it "this is my interrogation tool" he pressed a button and revealed inside was a black energy orb which made Ridzwan uneasy

"get that away from me" the dark figure laughed "I will only if you told me where your base is" Ridzwan thinks even if he told him he will still be tortured so he kept quiet, after five minutes the dark figure brought the orb closer "looks like we have to be more 'co-operative' now" after that screaming can be heard from the room

-Prisoners Cafeteria-

Myra and Islah walked into the cafeteria without their Digimon because they were separated from each other so they don't escape, as they walked to the food counter and they were given two metal plates each having only a piece of mush, they sat down at one table and looking around for any sign of Zayn,

They didn't see him anywhere until Two Goblinmon pushed two people inside the Cafeteria, It was Zayn! And a girl who seemed much older than any of them, Myra got up and ran to Zayn and hugged him tightly, the older girl looked at her with a soft smile "are you his sister" Myra stood up and looked up at her

"yes I'm who are you" Islah was now behind Myra giving Zayn a nuggy "I'm Kari at the moment I seem to be his cellmate" Myra was thinking of what to say "why are we here" "It seems to me whoever is a Digidestined is contained here for…cruel…interrogation" she shuttered having flashbacks of torment "I use to have a friend with me here, then one day they took him for interrogation again but this time...I never saw him again" again another long pause, they decided to sit at a table

"is there anyway to escape" "no we tried but it ended up us being tortured even more" Myra realized that Zayn will get hurt if she doesn't do anything, she needed to find Coronamon and her Digivice "we better start planning if not-" suddenly the ceiling opened and a TV came down and pointed towards the small group, it turned on

"hello, are you having a nice evening? Comfortable?" the hooded figure showed up on the TV, hearing the voice of the figure made Kari scared and her eyes showed that fear "no…" she muttered out "well just wanting to let you all know the latest interrogation..." he pulled a rope attached to a chair and pulled it to the camera so they can get a better look at Ridzwan in a tortured state

Myra stood up in shock, Islah stood up with anger slamming on the table while Kari just hugged Zayn so he doesn't see what's going on

"...failed so...your Republic scum friend with die and you will watch" Myra's pupil shrink with fear, while Ridzwan opened his bruised eyes and put on a smile "Don't cry...if I die...i don't want people to cry...over...me" he still put on a last smile "**BERHENTIIII!**" the chair he was on was electrified shocking his body

the electrocution stopped leaving Ridzwan smoking, but he manages to open his eyes, he was still alive, actually it gave him a bit of energy too, but it didn't really surprised the figure "oh well there is a next time, but now he has become my test subject so it doesn't matter, and that means you'll...never...see...him again! Ha ha ha!" the TV turns off and pulls back into the ceiling, after seeing Ridzwan survive it gave them hope and concern, but Zayn didn't know a single thing

-Outside the gates-

Irdina and Dorumon hid in the bushes watching, observing if they had a pattern, they did, so they were just waiting for the perfect moment to strike,

Dorumon sighed out of being bored, then she sees fruits in the tree above them "Hey Irdina why don't we have this stakeout in the tree" "let me guess why...you are bored" "Yup!" "well they might catch us if we aren't fast enough" then Dorumon bit Irdina's leather scruff and threw her up in the tree with all her might and jumping onto a branch as quickly as possible

Irdina landed on a branch but she was hurt a bit from how unexpected it was "You are always the unexpected one aren't you!" "its a gift and a curse" Irdina looked away towards the facility watching the guards

"I feel like I'm too late to save them from the torture of this place" one tear drop stream down, Dorumon took advantage of the moment "your just worried if you failed Afiq" Irdina Instantly blushed "Wha-what do you mean! I'm not worried I'm just scared what happens to them in there not that I'm scared of failing him you always do this Dorumon!" "not since he came actually" Irdina was speechless but in the end just sighed "just...shut up" Dorumon laughed seeing Irdina still blushing

-Testing room-

Ridzwan woke up in a wide room filled with Tesla coils and feared what will happen "awake now? Good lets test you" the speakers in the room were loud so Ridzwan could still hear, Ridzwan gathered confidence

"whatever your thinking...it won't work!" he laughed "we will see Digidestined" suddenly the room was filled with electricity shocking every part of Ridzwan's body and soul

-Amazonia, Virus Empire, Tree Village, Digital World-

Yovind strolled in with Dina and the other Digimon with her on the Yellow Growlmon, they stopped at a stable like place, they got off and a Floramon ran up to Yovind "Yovind I have something to report" "what is it Floramon" "Irdina went to the Virus base!" Even though it didn't surprise him he still was a bit unhappy "ugh why am I not surprised" "should we do an assault?" "no! No you guys need to guard the village, I'll get them"

Yovind turned towards Dina and the other Digimon "Floramon will show you to your home if you need anything find this Floramon" she nodded "now follow me" Dina and the others followed Floramon

Yovind rubbed his temples "ugh...Yellow Growlmon" he soon gets back up on Growlmon "yip yip" as soon he said that Yellow Growlmon got up and ran out of the village

Dina watched while following Floramon and she hopes Lunamon and the others is alright

-Amazonia, Virus Empire, Evapo Interrogation Base, Digital World-

-Cell 1-

Zayn had a makeshift toy for him to play with, while on her bed, Kari, was thinking about the voice on the TV, how it sounded like her Friend

she immediately shook her head not wanting to think something bad had happened

-Cell 2-

Myra was curled in a ball, she was so scared, but her determination to escape the prison with everyone grew,

she looked around for anything she can use to escape, but nothing then she remembers the cafeteria and thought that there would be forks and spoon, but looking around she sees the wall are made of steel so it seemed futile

she looked at the two windows one in the front and at the back, she looked through the front and saw the three Goblinmon, she backs up and goes to the one in the back and saw the jungle, then she wondered why hasn't she thought about it, she tried find a weak bar, the middle one was the weakest one but still is tight

she looked around for cameras, she didn't see any so she chuckled to herself

-Testing room-

In an observation room was also an office, in it the Dark figure walked to a desk and sat down on an office chair, he took off his hood revealing a teen with blonde hair and eyebags, he smiled "well that was fun" a hologram projected out of the desk showing another Dark Figure, Another Dark Digidestined

"so how was the experiment" "went smoothly" "good because I'll be coming" "oh more fun then" "oh yes" the hologram disappeared, he then chuckled and looked at Ridzwan through the glass behind him "prepare for surgery Digidestined" he chuckled some more.

-Cafeteria-

Everyone was sitting at one table, Myra looked around for any guards, there were none so she stood up "I'm gonna get another fork" Kari gave a confused look seeing that she has a fork to eat with "why" Myra only gave a smile and gave a 'I have an idea' face

Kari smiled only, Myra walked to the counter with forks, spoons and knifes, she took one fork and hid it in her pocket and walked back to the table, she smiled and in her mind "we are not going to be hurt...but also I need to get Ridzwan out also...this is harder that I thought" her smile went away think on how to get Ridzwan out

-Outside the walls-

Irdina and Dorumon change their positions to another area, they found a tree so while waiting they were napping on the tree then wakes up and sees an opportunity, so she hits Dorumon to wake up "huh! Wa?" Irdina pointed to the walls "oh! Digivolve?" Irdina shook her head "you know humans have mouths to eat and speak right" Irdina rolled her eyes and grabbed Dorumon and ran to the wall

"give me a boost" Dorumon crouched and Irdina stepped on her back "oh this is gonna be hard..." "why" "because you are a bit heavy" Irdina was a bit agitated so she stomp her feet on Dorumon "I was kidding I was kidding" Dorumon chuckled and then boost her up the wall and then jumping up and landing down on the walkway of the wall

"ten out of ten eh?" Irdina sighed and nodded which made Dorumon happy suddenly they heard Digimon coming, they ran following the walkway until they see an ammunition shed and on top of it was a window, they jumped into the window and got in, Irdina barred the door up with what ever they found "so we need to make a plan right?" Irdina sighed "yup we do"

-Outside the Gates-

Yovind had just arrived with Guilmon and were scoping out the area and saw that the gate was lightly guarded but he felt like it was a trap, so he got Guilmon to fire at the gate, when the fire made impact the Gate it open and then Virus Digimon rushed outside of the gate trying to spot anything

Yovind knew it "this Is gonna be harder than I thought" he grunted under his breath, he shot out from his Digivice a Kiwimon "Kiwimon send a message to the Guilmon pack that I need their pack to help me here" "yes master" Yovind sighed "stop calling me master" "but you are my master" "ugh never mind just send the message" Kiwimon nodded and ran off into the jungle

suddenly Yovind sees in the distant trees were shaking around like something was in there "I wonder...no I can't leave this position" "when should we attack Yovind" "when the time is right Guilmon" He looks at it again "when the time is right"

_**To be continued…**_

([W] We are finally back!, this literally made me cry thinking of not writing this so tell me if I forgot anything because I might be rusty [N] ya to explain what happened is that our laptop died so we had to get a new one so sorry! [W] and if it seems short than usually than Sorry! And we plan on making a parallel universe version of this Digimon series so next Chapter might take a bit longer sorry!)


	17. Chapter 17 Captured! part 2

-Amazonia, Cell 2, Virus Empire, Evapo Interrogation Base, Digital World-

Myra started to dig with the fork on the middle bar slowly she made progress, slowly, her hands were very sore but what kept her going was her determination to get the hell out of there with everyone, as she was digging she hit something and it electrocuted her, knocking her down to the floor, she grunted with pain and went to see what she hit,

when she sees it she realized that they knew that prisoners would escape, it was an electric button, she was angry but then quickly broke down into tears and curled into a ball

-Outside The Gates-

Yovind was hiding in the cover of the bushes when Kiwimon returned Yovind looked at Kiwimon and was waiting for an answer which Kiwimon just sat there "so! What did they say?" "they said they will be coming to help but they also said to start the battle now" Yovind jaw dropped because he doesn't have a lot of Digimon with him right now

"damn battle minded pack!" he sighed, guess he had to make due, he looked at his Digivice looking how Digimon does he have, he has three, and he looks ahead '_at this moment I knew...we are done for_'

-Ammunition Shed-

Irdina was pacing back and forth thinking of a plan while Dorumon was just playing with some bullets "maybe!" "no" Irdina started to think again, suddenly Irdina realizes "um Dorumon what is that" Dorumon was thinking for a while "no clue" Irdina sighed "that's a bullet" "a bullet!" Dorumon quickly jumped away from it

"what is wrong" "the only time I've seen a bullet was when its coming towards me" Looking around Irdina realized that there were guns too, she grabbed one and threw it to Dorumon, Dorumon nearly failed catching it but still caught it "so...I'm guessing you have a plan I reckon" Irdina nodded "and what is the plan" Irdina grabbed a gun

"we are gonna sneak attack inside the base" "what is wrong with my cannon ball attacks?" "they are a bit...loud" Dorumon pouts "I wonder where did they get this from?" "this is the Digital world it copies anything you have on the internet" "so if a design of a gun is in the net" "a real thing is here"

-Testing Room-

Ridzwan was now on an operation table, his mouth was covered with a gas mask, the Dark figure, Dark Digidestined was now just standing by him with an eager smile "if you want to kill me now not make this into a thriller movie" Ridzwan muffled through the mask, but the Dark Digidestined just laughed

"Aww but why should I you are my play thing" Ridzwan gave a confused look "you are even crazier than you usually are" he takes hold of Ridzwan's neck choking him but not enough to kill him "don't you dare make a mistake to thinking that you know me!" Ridzwan could only cough up words

"Hey -cough- we just met, and -cough- I know a person once -cough- I see how they act"

he grunts "last I check we didn't schedule a therapy Psychologist" he roughly drops him down on the table, Ridzwan grunted

Now the Dark Digidestined was laughing "ah I have to be happy...we are, after all, opening you up" Ridzwan had a calm look knowing to accept his coming death

-Ammunition Shed-

through the window the light of the moon shined through signalling to Irdina and Dorumon that its time to act, Irdina and Dorumon looked at each other and nodded, Irdina opened the door slowly and looked around with guns pointing, they quickly ran to some barrels and saw that they were close to the prison area but it was heavily guarded by a lot of Commandramon

Irdina quickly took a peek and looked at Dorumon "OK we got a big fight ahead so-" Irdina was shocked and angry that Dorumon had a rifle "what" "I thought we agreed with pistols!" "eh I change my mind plus you can be small gun I can be big gun good, good" Irdina rolled her eyes "ok change of plans, you distract them with your gun while I sneak into there and release the prisoners"

"and get approval from Afiq eh, eh" Dorumon being the cheeky Digimon it made Irdina blush but before Irdina can protest she closed her mouth and shot an evil glare at Dorumon "we will talk about this later!" Irdina muffled through her hands and quickly runs off

Dorumon began shooting at the Commandramon causing one of them to burst into data, all the others saw it and ran towards Dorumon "Come and get me ya pieces of Virus!"

-Outside The Gates-

Yovind got all his Digimon out who were hidden, he planned it carefully, he signalled the number one and a Allomon charged through the trees and rammed into the wall and made it explodes but doesn't destroy it, just cracked it, then it shoots a stream of fire from its mouth

Yovind signalled number two and a Stingmon jumped out of the trees and landed on the wall walkway, the two Digimon attacks took the Troopmon off guard, they fired their weapons at Stingmon but Stingmon kept on dodging them and quickly took them out, a Wendigomon jumped up and landed next too Allomon

Allomon stops it's fire-breaching and attacks the Wendigomon, Yovind signalled number three and a Woodmon came bursting out and when all the Virus guards were busy, Woodmon started to bang on the gate trying to weaken it, Wendigomon in the fight with Allomon decided to cut it short when he grabbed Allomon's mouth with both arms and threw him away and ran towards Woodmon

Woodmon quickly saw it coming, he quickly stretched his wooden arm "**BRANCH DRILL!**" Woodmon tried to hit the Wendigomon, but it only deflected the attacked and made Woodmon got thrown back, Allomon saw that Wendigomon was in front of the gate so he charged into him, throwing him into the wall "**DINO BURSTS**" the stream of fire instantly destroyed it

Yovind was surprised by Wendigomon but still remained calm "what about now Yovind" "not yet" Allomon look at Yovind in the bushes and Yovind nodded, Allomon faced the gate "**DINO BURSTS**" his stream of fire started to heat the metal gate, once it was hot enough Allomon stepped aside from the gate

Yovind smiled and signalled number four, a moment past but suddenly a Digmon came bursting out like the others and rammed straight into the gate, using its drill it drills into the gate breaking it and finally destroying it.

Yovind signalled number five and behind him a Centaurmon quickly scooped them up and charged into the base "**CHARGE!**" Yovind entered the base followed by the other Digimon, then a wave of Guilmon and Growlmon came out of the woods and into the base attacking any Virus soldier on sight

-Prison area-

Irdina started to look around for any cells with Digimon, she looked into a cell and only saw it was empty she grunts because she sees a whole lot of cells

-Cell 3-

Islah made a makeshift ball out of tissue and was playing with it when suddenly he heard someone looking around the outside,

he quickly got up forgetting to catch the ball and went to the window, he saw Irdina and started to bang on the window bars trying to get her attention

-Prison area-

Irdina heard banging and she went to see where it was, he saw Islah "how long have you been here?" "Dah dua hari (it's been two days)" "ok I'll get you out" Irdina couldn't find any keys anywhere, she shoots the lock and manages to open the door getting him out

"is there anyone else?" Islah nodded "where?" he points at the two other cells beside his, Irdina ran there and shot at the lock opening it, Kari and Zayn came out "thank you" "no worries" she moves on to the next one, before she could shoot a hand from the window appeared scaring the others "use this to pick the lock" it was a bended fork

Irdina took it and started to pick the lock, surprisingly it worked, when Myra got out her hands had blood on it, Irdina quickly took bandages in her bag and started to wrap it "we need to get out of here" Myra shook her head "no...we can't leave Ridzwan" Irdina was shocked to hear that name

After she was done covering the hand with bandage they walked to the entrance

-Testing Room-

The Dark Digidestined just waited for the other one, suddenly the other one came bursting from the door, the Dark Digidestined was taken by surprise "I used the teleporter, we need to get him out" "why" "well for one your base is under attack" "what!?" "and that your prisoners are coming to find him!" "you need to bring him back then" "that's the plan"

they started to push the operating table out of the room

-Courtyard-

Yovind already weaponized and was starting to fight the Viruses while planning on what to do then saw two shadows pass by behind a window at a nearby building "Stingmon! Comet formation!" Stingmon who was nearby heard Yovind and quickly jumped in front of him and simply charged and killed any Digimon in their way in the direction of the building being followed by Yovind

once they got to the front of the door Yovind fist bumps Stingmon and destroys the door with his pendulum blades, Stingmon jumped away and landed on a Tankmon he then jumped again and kicked down hard on Tankmon's head causing it to explode, Yovind looks at the battle for a moment noticing the wild pack came to join assured him that they would win the base

he rushed into the building, he could hear a weird sound coming from one way but heard small metal wheels being moved around, he decided to follow the sound of metal wheels

-Entrance of prison-

Irdina looked around for any signs of Dorumon only too see that he was just shooting at some Commandramon running managing to shoot at some of them Dorumon looked back at Irdina and nodded

"ok Dorumon over there will get you guys out" Irdina directed to Kari and Zayn "no we are not leaving!" "why!?" "Ridzwan and our partners are here we can't leave them!

-Unknown room-

Patamon and the others were in cages that were held up by chains lying down in the cage he was in while Veemon was just swinging his cage back and forth like a swing "so any plans anyone?" Coronamon just asked while sitting on the edge of the cage, Patamon was looking around and saw Veemon swinging but then he realized something "wait! Veemon your a genius!"

Veemon stopped swinging and looked at Patamon with an embarrassed look, Coronamon sighed "he meant by what your doing idiot" Veemon just pouted, Patamon needed to see what was holding him up "Coronamon can you see what is holding this up?" Coronamon looked at the chain and saw a hook holding it up.

"A hook is holding it up""yup! This will work!" Patamon started to fly and charged forward making the cage sway...but it was swaying everywhere **"THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!"** Patamon said still charging forward "**WHY ARE YOU STILL DOING IT THEN!**" Coronamon trying to shield from the blast of the cage and shouting at the same time, now Patamon quicken his pace but he didn't know that he did and now he successfully made a vortex.

sucking in all the other cages, at this point he was to scared to stop "_wait a second!_ Coronamon can you make the vortex go on fire" "**WHAT!? DO YOU WANT US TO DIE!**" "No! Maybe we can melt the bars for us to escape!" Coronamon took a moment and sighed "Fine but you all need some ice after this!" Coronamon coats herself in fire and it also made the vortex turn to a fire tornado

"It's working it's working!" Patamon laughs while flying "I'm burning I'm burning! Hot hot! Too hot!" Veemon looked like he was dancing, Dancing for his life!

At a cage nearby a Gatomon watches their attempt to escape, suddenly she smiles, she looks around at the other cages that had captured other Digimon "Come on guys! We need to escape now!" the other Digimon were not excited "no Gatomon we tried once remember" a Electromon spoke up "and remember that we got...punished for it" a Patamon also reminded her "but look at them they are almost at the point of escape!" the two Digimon jumped then quickly looked

They look at each other and back to the vortex and looked back to each other and nodded "we'll try one last time" Electromon charged up until finally bursting into an explosion, Patamon keep shooting his air bubble upwards making the hook jumble up and down, Gatomon kept on striking the bars weakening the bars

the fire vortex began to melt the bars but the heat was too much for Patamon and made him pass out from exhaustion but it was enough to make the hook shook and fall, there was a slow motion moment in the air for Patamon, Coronamon managed to break the bars for herself and Veemon but both were stunned seeing Patamon's Cage fly in mid air than instantly fell to the ground breaking the cage and freeing Patamon but the way Patamon got out was just flopping to the ground

"ugh...lets do that...again!" Coronamon took the bars from the cages and formed a pipe that slid down from the cages "nope never gonna let that happen again"

-Amazonia, Virus Empire, Tree Village Infirmary, Digital World-

-few hours before-

Afiq couldn't wait any longer so he decided to trick the caretakers by saying 'I heal faster than normal human' so they fell for it and helped Afiq up and a Cutemon even healed his leg for extra measure,

after that ordeal they left the room while Afiq wore his armour again and looked at his helmet that he held in front of him then quickly putting it on, he walked out of the infirmary having a little limp he continued to walk out, knowing it will take a long time till he gets there so he tried to find any vehicles, then he spots a yellow jet like thing, he thinks it might help so he decides to steal it

but as he was heading there someone had spot them actually two, it was Agumon and Dina who have been watching him but both had the same feeling about seeing him, shocked, they decide to follow him

Afiq gets on top of the jet then a screen lit up 'where is your destination' wrote on the screen "Virus Empire base in zone" the screen loaded the destination and the jet was activated, where it looks like eye sockets lit up and the jet floated 'are you ready?' the screen showed two choices, yes or no, Afiq touched yes 'want turbo mode or not?' Afiq thought of the situation, he could get there and it would be him surprising the enemy or the opposite,

no matter of situation he quickly pressed turbo, quickly Dina and Agumon sneaked aboard the small jet behind Afiq, as soon as the jet got into the air and away from the village, Afiq realized he messed up. Because the flight had more G force than he expected, same with Agumon and Dina who were holding on to dear life on the fin of the jet

soon they were above the base "we have arrived to your destination...warning enemy detected permission to terminate?" Afiq looked below and saw the battle going on, the two saw it too "we need to help them!" Afiq almost jumped off the jet from Agumon "Agumon!?" "Afiq!" "saya pun" "Dina!? How did you get on this...thing" "ahem I'm a damn Sparrowmon" "well I'm sorry i'm not a Digimon Expert!" "we sneaked on" the both of them said

Afiq face palmed "oh well I need to send you back" "No Lunamon and the others are here!" Afiq sighed "If Ridzwan gets angry I say you told me too!" "hold on people! Affirmative Sparrowmon!" everyone held on tightly as Sparrowmon did an attack dive

-Amazonia, Courtyard, Virus Empire, Evapo Interrogation Base, Digital World-

Stingmon, Allomon and the other Digimon were getting tired of battling, they were almost being overwhelmed by the stream of endless Virus infantry "we need to find where they keep coming from! There is a ridiculous amount of these things!" Digmon exclaimed "I know!" Centaurmon replied "Stingmon go and check where they are coming from!"

Digmon drilled a Troopmon down destroying it instantly but soon was attacked by a volley of gunfire hits Digmon but he block some of them "Alright but you guys owe me dinner!" "we are trying to live!" Allomon stomps on three Commandramon "we don't owe you nothing!" Stingmon jumped to the highest spot in the base, he scans the area for a place where they are coming, he sees more of them coming from a warehouse near the prison area, now he was coming up with a plan "Allomon, Centaurmon!" both of them look up where Stingmon was

"execute Dino Spike Arrow!" they both nodded, Digmon drilled around Allomon and Centaurmon destroying most of the enemy, Stingmon jumped on Centaurmon's back and they began to charge through the enemy lines, Allomon rammed his way through while other two were destroying the flankers but not knowingly the pack was following behind

-big building-

Yovind followed the sound and was led to a door, he raised his axe arm but then Irdina and the others were there "Irdina! What are you doing here!" "uh to save people! What does it look like!" "it looks like you took everyone to a school trip in the most dangerous place in the world" Irdina sighed well look there is one last person in here and he is through that door!" "then why are they here too" Irdina got closer "they won't leave until he is out" Yovind sighed "ok we are gonna-" he was cut off by Zayn shouting seeing six Digimon

"Myra!" "Coronamon!" Coronamon jumped into her arms "Islah!" "Veemon!" they hugged "Kari!" "Gatomon!" Gatomon jumped Into Kari's arms and they hugged "ugh! Too tight!" "I missed you Gatomon that's why it hurts" "where is Ridzwan?" "they took him and experimented on him and we think he is through there" "Wait Ridzwan is here!" "oh ya I left that one point out" Yovind quickly slashed the door until it broke down

they ran in to see two of the Dark Digidestined almost throwing Ridzwan into a column of light but they stopped seeing the intruders "well I was right...you were trying to find him" he took out a black Digivice "this is the end of you Digidestined"

_**To be continued…**_

([W]: sorry for this being late because someone was busy!

[N]: Well I'm sorry that I was busy through this year getting inspiration and helping family and friends and doing bamboo carving Writer me!

[W]: (sighs) well bad news is we will need more time to write these now

[G N]: good news is that we are trying to make a real book soon

[I]: but we still won't reveal our identity

[N]: so please be patient readers

[I 2]: just imagine this to be a real book that might help with the wait!)


End file.
